Les Chroniques de l'Homme Bestial
by AliceWonderShion
Summary: Harry, jeune sorcier ayant vaincu Voldemort, pensait pouvoir enfin profiter de sa vie comme il l'entendait. C'était sans compter sur l'alpha qui dormait en lui et sur cette merveilleuse odeur que dégage Draco Malfoy. Omégaverse : HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Hey vous ! Ca faisait longtemps, non ? oui, je sais : je n'ai jamais publié le dernier chapitre de ma précédente fic. Pour cela, deux raisons évidentes : je ne suis pas inspirée et je trouve que ça se termine bien comme ça finalement.

Enfin bref ! On se retrouve pour un concept nouveau qui j'espère vous plaira. Je me suis pas mal documenté sur tout ce dont nous allons parler ici mais je ne suis pas parfaite alors si quelque chose vous paraît flou ou faux, dites-moi tout !

Par ailleurs, je vous préviens que je n'ai pas vraiment de dates de publication : disons au moins une fois par mois, c'est bien une fois par mois, non ? Tout est décrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger !

Je vous préviens que certains personnages ne sont pas morts dans ma fic malgré la triste réalité ! Ainsi, Snape et Remus sont toujours parmi nous (oui, oui, je sais, j'aurais dû ressusciter notre bon Dumbledore aussi mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime McGonagall !)

L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que tous ses personnages appartient à la grande JKR ! Mais ça, vous le savez tous. Aussi, le fanart utilisé pour la couverture a été réalisé par UpTheHill ( upthehillart).

Des lemons ! Oui, il y en aura quand ? Je ne sais pas !

Enjoy !

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE I_

Harry végétait dans son canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait étendu ses jambes sur un accoudoir tandis que sa nuque reposait sur un autre, un bras dans le vide. A ses pieds, sa malle pour Poudlard était éventrée, des vêtements éparpillés dans tous les sens jusque sur la table basse.

C'était ainsi depuis deux jours.

Harry Potter, le grand sauveur des mondes moldu et sorcier, ne savait pas s'occuper de lui et encore moins s'organiser. Le train partait demain et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de rester là, effondré sur le canapé.

D'autant plus qu'il ne regardait rien de spécial, qu'il ne touchait rien de spécial et qu'il ne pensait à rien de spécial. En fait, Harry aimait faire tout selon lui. Il n'avait personne à qui obéir alors il en profitait. Un peu à la manière d'un enfant à qui on permettait pour la première fois de choisir le menu du soir. Et de la même manière que l'enfant aurait choisi une pizza ou un sandwich, Harry ne faisait rien lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Du moins pas avant la dernière minute.

Il se sentait bien comme ça.

Depuis qu'il avait pu habiter la maison des Black seul, il avait fonctionné comme ça. Il mangeait quand il y pensait, se couchait et s'éveillait à toute heure, sortait de moins en moins... si bien qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps.

D'ailleurs, c'était sa meilleure amie, Hermione, qui lui avait rappelé que la rentrée était imminente lors de leur dernier appel.

Harry passa sa main sur son visage en grognant. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis de tout l'été et ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sortir de cette routine dans laquelle il s'était embourbé. Il l'aimait cette routine.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait correspondu avec ses deux meilleurs amis plus ou moins fréquemment durant ces deux mois. Ceux-ci s'inquiétaient pour lui. Et à raison.

L'année s'était close sur la bataille de Poudlard de laquelle tous n'était pas sortis indemne. Surtout mentalement parlant. En plus des nombreuses morts de personnes chères, la tension qui avait régnée lors de cette période était encore présente dans toutes les têtes et elle peinait à redescendre. Ainsi, la plupart de ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre étaient victimes de terreurs nocturnes. Cela dépendait des nuits, de là où ils dormaient, de ce à quoi ils avaient pensé la journée durant mais ça arrivait trop souvent.

Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ces cernes présents sous ses yeux en témoignaient. Mais le brunet savait qu'une fois à Poudlard, tout cela s'atténuerait.

L'école avait été reconstruite pendant les vacances. McGonagall avait parfaitement orchestré le tout comme à son habitude. Un mur avait été érigé à l'effigie de tous ceux qui étaient mort à Poudlard. Tous les élèves, tous les professeurs. Celle-ci s'ajoutait au monument du Ministère de la Magie. Tout allait être comme s'il n'était rien arrivé ici pour le bien de tous, le mur rappelant subtilement le tournant qu'il y avait eu.

Harry soupira, apaisé. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses habitudes à l'école. Le jeune homme commençait à se motiver pour se remettre à l'assemblage de ses bagages quand on sonna. N'attendant personne, Harry se leva lentement, intrigué. Il réajusta son pantalon en enjambant tous les obstacles qui lui barraient l'accès à la porte pour, enfin, ouvrir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, assaillit par des confettis et des serpentins de toutes les couleurs. Hermione lui sauta au cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses esprits une fois revenus, Harry partagea une chaleureuse accolade avec Ron tout en caressant affectueusement le dos de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors, frère ? débita joyeusement Ron, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ?

J'haussai les épaules en avouant :

\- Pas grand-chose. J'avais même complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu pensais que nous, nous allions oublier ? Quels amis ferions-nous ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Hermione se redressa pour jouer avec les joues d'Harry, ne lui épargnant pas les grimaces explicites. Harry rit difficilement :

\- Tu m'fais mal !

Les trois jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur, heureux de se retrouver. La brunette posa une bise sur la joue de son ami et entra dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Le trio se réunit autour de la table basse après avoir poussé la malle du propriétaire de la maison. Quelques reproches d'une Hermione éhontée par le retard de son ami et beaucoup de rires plus tard, les trois adolescents avaient dressé une table d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Et tandis qu'un dernier pot de sauce arrivait au milieu des snacks et des bâtonnets de légumes, tous parlaient avec une certaine excitation de cette nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard.

Les garçons rêvaient déjà des matchs de Quidditch à venir, des soirées entre mecs dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor et des nouvelles règles à transgresser alors qu'Hermione s'évertuait à leur rappeler l'existence des cours, des examens de fin d'année et de la compétition entre les différentes maisons. Et cette année ne devait pas faire exception à la règle : les Gryffondors remporteraient haut la main.

Là-dessus, ils étaient tous les trois d'accord. Et c'est sur cette constatation qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Au fait, Harry, entama la jeune femme en coquant dans un bouquet de chou-fleur, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire comme métier ? On doit tout de même envoyer nos dossiers aux instituts correspondant dans à peine deux mois !

Harry cogita un instant en se mettant en tailleur pour caler le saladier de popcorn entre ses jambes. Il but négligemment une gorgée de bière avant de déclamer :

\- Ouais. Je comptais m'intéresser à la psychomagie de l'enfant et me spécialiser dans la victimologie. Remus m'a convaincu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a assuré que le comportement que j'avais envers Teddy et la confiance que celui-ci m'accordait étaient des signes. Selon lui, la confiance que les enfants m'accordent est rare. Il pense que je suis fait pour ça. Alors pourquoi pas ? L'idée me plait, conclut le survivant.

Ses amis lui sourirent. Ron lui tapa amicalement dans l'épaule en le félicitant :

\- Sûr que les gosses vont tous être fous de toi, frère !

\- Pas de doute, acquiesça Hermione.

Celle-ci but avant de poser sa paume contre sa joue, le visage dirigé vers le grand roux.

\- Et toi ? lança-t-elle, tu as trouvé ?

Ron sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'hurler :

\- J'ai amené une bouteille de rhum !

Harry explosa de rire, dédiant une ovation sincère à son meilleur ami, alors qu'Hermione se lamentait sur la capacité de concentration de celui-ci. Les deux garçons vénérèrent la bouteille d'alcool fort tout en s'enfilant le reste de bière. Ce n'est qu'une fois les quelques packs finis qu'ils se décidèrent à entamer leur saint graal. Et ce alors qu'ils peinaient déjà à tenir debout.

Pourtant, c'est dans cet état que les trois amis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'honorer la majorité d'Harry par une sortie en boîte.

Et c'est ainsi que le trio d'or, sorciers de leur état, se retrouva alcoolisé et titubant dans les rues du Londres moldu la veille d'un premier septembre.

 **xXx**

Le front contre l'une des tables du wagon dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa migraine, Harry Potter maudissait les premières années trop bruyants. Hermione était partie trouver une potion anti-gueule de bois tout en pestant contre les hommes ayant besoins de prouver leur bêtement virilité. Puisque, en effet, le matin-même, Harry avait déclaré : « Moi ? Une potion ? C'est pour les tapettes ! ».

Faut-il préciser que le brunet s'était, par la suite, dramatiquement excusé auprès de son meilleur ami resté pour le soutenir durant cette épreuve ? Car, oui, Ron avait été raisonnable pour une fois. Celui-ci ne s'était, d'ailleurs, par privé pour se moquer généreusement d'Harry en retour.

Mais une fois la potion trouvée et ingérée, tous se calmèrent, étonnamment fatigués. Le trio d'or devint calme et silencieux, tranchant avec l'atmosphère bouillonnante dont débordaient les nouveaux sorciers trop excités.

Ron regardait en hauteur, un point dans le vide. Il était devenu un jeune homme d'une taille impressionnante et ce n'est pas sa minceur qui allait donner l'illusion du contraire. Cela malgré la largeur d'épaule qu'il possédait. C'était ce qui ne lui donnait pas l'air freluquet. Il était un grand gaillard équilibré, en bonne santé et sportif avec une tendance à la perte excessive de poids.

A l'instar d'Harry qui, lui, pouvait se vanter d'être un peu plus volumineux musculairement parlant. Mais la minceur et la sportivité étaient bien les seules caractéristiques que les deux amis avaient en commun. Harry n'était pas bien grand, possédait des cheveux d'un brun très froid qui tranchait avec le roux flamboyant de son ami, une peau naturellement mate et des muscles anguleux, très masculins.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas abandonné ses lunettes rondes, ni les vêtements trop larges qui l'aidaient à compenser le complexe lié à sa taille. Et ce n'était pas réellement un problème pour son quota de séduction puisque ceux-ci le rendaient terriblement sexy.

Dois-je évoquer ce sweat aux manches retroussées dont le col V tombe négligemment sur l'une de ses épaules ? Ou encore ce jean trouvé dévoilant partiellement ses cuisses ?

Cela ajouté au regard d'émeraude qu'il tenait de feu sa mère bien-aimée, Harry Potter était un canon incontesté.

Le brunet détourna son regard du paysage défilant pour observer silencieusement la jeune femme qui lisait consciencieusement face à lui.

Hermione était celle qui, du trio, avait le plus changé au niveau du rapport au corps. Fini les complexes, le corps dissimulé sous des couches de vêtements de sport, les sorts permettant de corriger les imperfections de la peau et les lissages intempestifs. La jeune femme arborait fièrement sa peau noire à souhait, ses hanches développées, sa petite poitrine avec laquelle elle avait été si longtemps en conflit et cette masse de cheveux noirs qui lui était caractéristique. De même avec ces joues rondes de bébé et ces cuisses potelées qu'elle avait mis du temps à accepter. Elle mêlait savamment les vêtements masculins et féminins, par ailleurs. Ce jour-ci, par exemple, elle portait une chemise de son père associée à une jupe courte.

Harry conclut mentalement que sa meilleure amie était plus belle que jamais.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et, profitant de l'attention qui lui était portée, referma son livre pour croiser les bras sur la table. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents pour demander :

\- Alors ? Tu l'as reçu ?

\- Hum ?

Harry réalisa qu'elle s'adressait à lui en poussant un « ah » résigné. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une carte d'identité sorcière.

\- Ca ?

La jeune femme la lui prit des mains pour lire les informations inscrites, tout sourire. Elle se mit à rire aux larmes quand elle vit la photo de son ami sur la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour tirer une tête pareille là-dessus ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment en tendant la carte à Ron.

Harry grommela :

\- La ferme. Le jour où ils ont voulu recenser les sorciers survivants, je sortais de l'hôpital. Ils m'avaient shooté à la morphine.

La jeune femme ne contrôlait plus son rire tant la tête était mémorable.

Il est vrai que cet œil à moitié fermé, cet autre blanc, cette bouche de travers qui lui donnait u air édenté ajoutés aux bandages, pansements et crèmes couvrant les vestiges de la guerre ne le rendaient pas particulièrement séduisant. Voire même carrément immonde. Ou bien comique.

Harry maugréa quelques grossièretés au sujet d'un ministère tueur de sex appeal tandis qu'Hermione riait toujours aussi fort. Ron rendit sa carte à son meilleur ami tapotant le bras de celui-ci pour tout soutien.

Le brunet releva avec étonnement la retenue de son ami. Il passa une main dans le dos de Ron, ce qui eut le don de faire taire leur meilleure amie, toujours secouée de spasmes nerveux.

\- Eh frère ? s'inquiéta Harry, ça va ?

Ron sourit. Le jeune homme se sentit étrange, tout à coup. Il sentit une chaleur croître au creu de son ventre tandis que son regard sur son meilleur ami changeait. C'était comme si la frontière entre eux se brouillait. Son ami le ramena brusquement à la réalité en se levant.

\- Je…, balbutia le grand roux, je ne me sens pas très bien… le train doit me rendre malade. Avec tout ce qu'on a bu hier soir, je dois faire une petite crise de foie !

\- Ca va aller ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

La jeune femme retira soudainement la main qu'elle avait posée sur le bras de son ami. Celui-ci s'éloigna.

\- Non… non, ça va aller. Je vais me poser près des toilettes, je reviens quand ça va mieux, assura Ron.

Le grand roux se dirigea vers les toilettes, tendu. Son regard allait et venait de droite à gauche nerveusement. Ce jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la cabine et s'y enferme solidement. Une fois seul Ron s'effondra. Il lâcha quelques larmes de colère tout en grinçant :

\- Ils ne l'ont pas choisi, ils ne l'ont pas choisi…

Ron posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier minuscule pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il se trouvait pathétique. Minable.

\- Ecoute, se dit-il à lui-même, tu le savais depuis le début, ok ? C'est ce qui t'as convaincu de leur accorder ta confiance. Alors arrête de chialer, ravale ta fierté et stop la jalousie mal placée. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien, tu es et tu resteras un pote. Ils savent se raisonner. Tu n'as pas besoins d'avoir peur et ça ne sert à rien de les envier, c'est comme ça. Ainsi va la vie.

Ron baissa la tête. Il reprit sa respiration, essuya ses yeux, se lava les mains et prit un médicament avant de sortir, gonflé à bloc. C'est ainsi qu'il retourna auprès de ses deux amis.

 **xXx**

Je compte sur vos messages pour me conseiller pour la suite de la fic, me donner des idées, etc.

Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait un concept grâce auquel vous pourriez influer sur la suite de l'histoire entre nos deux héros ?

D'ailleurs, je recherche une bêta ayant peu de temps pour corriger moi-même tous mes écrits et un esprit critique trop peu développé quand il s'agit d'un travail déjà accompli alors si ça vous dis, laissez-moi une review !


	2. Chapter 2

_Un mois déjà ! Je suis tellement occupée que ça me paraît beaucoup trop court, les amis._

 _J'ai au moins eu le temps de tout corriger et de faire, je pense, un chapitre d'une qualité un peu supérieure par rapport à ce que je fais habituellement. La quantité n'est pas pour autant au rendez-vous si ? Est-ce que cette longueur vous convient ?_

 _Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews du premier chapitre qui m'ont motivé à fond ! Je vous aime tous !_

 _Bonne lecture, on se revoit à la fin._

 _Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I._

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE II_

\- Et toi, Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas en prison ? Tu as dû en sucer des queues pour pouvoir revenir m'emmerder ici ! attaqua violemment Harry en pointant la personne face à lui.

Le jeune homme soutint un instant le regard que son autre « lui » renvoyait.

Voilà. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû répondre à Malfoy quand il l'avait croisé dans le wagon. Quoique cette altercation aurait pu en rester là, le Draco putain de Malfoy avait décidé de lancer une pique à l'Harry nerveux Potter. Mais la réponse à celle-ci était restée bloqué dans sa gorge au moment où il avait voulu la lui envoyer en pleine face. Il aurait pu rabattre violemment le caquet de ce peroxydé, mais non.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas sauté à la gorge en voyant son élocution réduite à néant me direz-vous ? Puisque nous parlons tout de même d'Harry Potter : il trouvait les lèvres du dit peroxydé bien plus intéressantes. Ses cheveux aussi par ailleurs. Ils avaient l'air doux. Et ses yeux…

\- Ah putain ! vociféra Harry, je deviens complètement fou !

Celui-ci s'accroupit, toujours dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, la tête entre les mains.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, certaines personnes lui faisaient cet effet-là. Leur odeur lui faisait tourner la tête à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus qu'au corps de celui ou celle qui lui faisait face. Et, pas que ce soit handicapant mais… si en fait, ça l'était.

Le brunet avait le sentiment d'être une bête. Quelque chose qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Quelque chose qui n'était pas humain. Harry se voyait déjà se changer en animal, il se voyait déjà interné.

Le jeune homme se leva pour passer vigoureusement de l'eau sur son visage.

Il sortit bientôt, vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Tous les élèves s'agitaient. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre retrouvant immédiatement le sourire : enfin, les quais de l'école. Surexcité, le survivant courut jusqu'au wagon qu'il partageait avec ses amis pour retrouver sa malle et pouvoir descendre le plus vite possible. Et jusqu'au moment où ils purent poser les pieds sur le béton des quais, l'euphorie ne retomba.

A vrai dire, elle fut encore présente durant le trajet qui menait au château, aussi bien dans les barques que dans les chariotes. Les trois amis parlaient à toute vitesse, se rappelaient tous les souvenirs, se taquinaient mutuellement… c'était comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tant qu'ils étaient ici et ensemble, ils avaient le sentiment de pouvoir refaire le monde.

Devant le château, les trois adolescents retrouvèrent leurs amis qui se dirigeaient d'un pas sûr vers la grande salle. Seamus accueillit ses amis les bras ouverts.

\- Putain, ça faisait longtemps, les mecs ! Dans mes bras ! s'enjailla-t-il avec un fort accent.

Harry fut le premier à s'y jeter, attirant Ron et Neville avec lui. C'était comme des retrouvailles fraternelles après des années éloignés. Dean, qui était resté un peu en retrait, les rejoignit pour enlacer jalousement Seamus qui riait avec les trois autres. Le jeune homme à la peau noire embrassa la joue de son petit-ami.

Les deux amis s'étaient mis ensemble un peu par hasard pendant la guerre. Seamus avait décidé de ne pas mourir vierge alors que Poudlard était sous la coupe de Voldemort et avait cherché un partenaire potable sans y croire plus que ça. Et finalement, le hasard faisant bien les choses ou pas, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de son camarade de chambre, y était retourné et était tombé amoureux. Thomas, lui, était attiré depuis longtemps alors il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour partager ses sentiments. Le jour où ils avaient combattus les avaient rapprochés, ils étaient maintenant inséparables.

Harry se surprit à les envier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny. Leur couple aurait pu ressembler à celui de ses amis.

Seamus passa son bras sous celui du survivant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Dean toujours agrippé à son autre main. Il sourit à son ami en lançant :

\- Alors ? Comment s'est passé cet été ? Tu as réussis à te reposer un peu autre part qu'à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, heureusement ! J'en pouvais plus ! répondit vivement Harry, j'ai pu m'éclater un peu en solitaire.

\- En solitaire ?

Seamus regarda la main du brunet avec dégoût puis releva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci explosa de rire :

\- Non, pas ce genre d'éclate, mec ! En tout cas, je ne pensais pas à celle-là.

\- Quoi alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aller dans des boîtes moldues, des bars moldus ou des festivals mais seul. C'était plutôt cool, énuméra-t-il.

Le jeune homme omit consciemment de parler de ses aventures avec ses rencontres dans ces endroits-ci. Il y avait fait la connaissance de femmes et d'un garçon avec lesquels il avait plus ou moins conclu.

Mais, à ce moment-là, Harry n'y pensait plus. Cette chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se développait dans son bas-ventre tandis que son esprit devenait cotonneux.

Effrayé par lui-même, le brunet s'écarta brusquement de son ami. Seamus lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

Harry balbutia, troublé :

\- R… rien ! Je… on… on arrive à la Grande Salle, mec, je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme en profita pour s'échapper de l'emprise que Seamus avait sur lui sans le vouloir. Harry tremblait sans réussir à se contrôler. Toutes ces pulsions lui faisaient peur et s'il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler même quand il s'agissait de ses amis, cela devenait encore plus effrayant.

Le jeune homme alla immédiatement s'assoir face à ses deux meilleurs amis, très mal-à-l'aise. Et le fait d'avoir Malfoy dans sa ligne de mire n'arrangeait rien à son malaise.

Le jeune homme portait son uniforme avec cette classe qui lui était innée. Son nez droit, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux d'un blond parfait, méthodiquement coiffés et ses joues creuses ne faisait qu'ajouter à la noblesse qu'il dégageait.

Harry respectait Draco Malfoy malgré le fait qu'ils soient toujours en conflit. Par ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils ne s'étaient pas spécialement réconciliés pendant la guerre mais Harry pensait qu'ils étaient passés au-dessus de toutes ces querelles d'enfant. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait témoigné au procès de sa mère, celle-ci ayant protégé Harry lors de la bataille finale. Cela n'aurait pas été juste autrement.

En revanche, il n'était pas venu au procès de son camarade. Il avait simplement déposé un témoignage écrit concernant l'assassinat de Dumbledore pour que tout soupçon soit écarté. Le survivant n'avait pas imaginé le revoir tout de même. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été puni pour son adhérence au parti de Voldemort ?

Harry sursauta quand tous les Gryffondors se mirent à applaudir en cœur le premier nouvel élève intégrant leur maison. Le brunet frappa mollement dans ses mains, reportant son attention sur la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Mais ce fut bien la seule fois où il fit attentif à la répartition puisqu'en présence de tout ce monde, les hormones de la bête bouillonaient.

Le jeune homme ne reprit conscience d'où il était seulement lorsque McGonagall eut terminé son discours d'ouverture du banquet. Et, le temps qu'il redevienne attentif, la nourriture était déjà apparue. A vrai dire, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en voulait pas tant d'être perturbé par ses hormones et ces odeurs : il avait toujours trouvé cette cérémonie barbante.

Ce fut bien la seule fois de la soirée où il fut dans la lune puisque dès que le repas commença, tous ses amis commencèrent à discuter joyeusement avec lui. Tous les Gryffondors passèrent une excellente soirée, celle-ci s'éternisant dans la salle commune jusque dans les dortoirs.

Les adolescents étaient heureux de se retrouver, vivants, après tant de temps.

 **xXx**

La première semaine à Poudlard fut si intense que le trio d'or ne fut que plongé dans les cours. Pour autant, cela n'empêcha pas les garçons de faire des soirées bien arrosées dans le dortoir.

Harry se sentait toujours aussi attiré par certains camarades autant femmes qu'hommes. Il se restreignait tant bien que mal, flirtant de manière plutôt soft avec les plus entreprenants. Le brunet n'était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui malgré ses hormones bouillonnantes.

Tout le contraire de la réputation que s'était construite sa Némésis en une seule semaine. Une réputation partie de dires de garçons, trop fiers de s'être tapé le prince de Serpentard. A vrai dire, à cause ou grâce à cela, la fascination malsaine qu'Harry nourrissait envers lui grandissait. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fourrer ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Malfoy.

La tête un peu ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que Ron se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Hermione non plus, d'autres préoccupations la travaillant plus que nécessaires. Il semblait devenir fiévreux et ne supportait pas la compagnie d'autres personnes que ses amis, piquant d'incroyables crises de colère sans raison valable. Et ça avait empiré depuis que Seamus avait lancé un « t'as tes règles ? » juste magique.

D'ailleurs, ce matin-là, Ron ne réveilla pas Harry comme à son habitude. Alors, quand le survivant se réveilla tranquillement, il était déjà l'heure de commencer en cours. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite, se redressant doucement et se frottant tout aussi lentement les yeux.

Le brunet bailla en regardant l'horloge avant de se lever comme une furie pour courir vers la douche qu'il prit en un temps record. Ressortant la peau encore ruisselante, Harry enfila son uniforme comme il le pouvait tandis qu'il se brossait les dents tout aussi rapidement avant de dévaler les escaliers des dortoirs.

Le jeune homme jura en se rappelant que son premier cours se déroulait dans les cachots du château de Poudlard.

Et c'est un Harry débraillé, le ventre vide et essoufflé qui arriva en retard au cours de potion du professeur Rogue. Cela lui valut quelques piques de la part de celui-ci et des heures de retenues avant de couter dix points à Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme voulut aller s'assoir à côté de sa meilleure amie mais Rogue le coupa dans son élan en ordonnant :

\- Devant mon bureau, Potter.

Le brunet se décomposa. Devant Rogue, à côté de Malfoy, en potion : la journée démarrait vraiment mal. Et Ron qui avait disparu…

Heureusement pour Harry, le peroxydé était studieux. Il prenait consciencieusement des notes, écoutant attentivement le professeur sans faire attention à son voisin de classe. Même lors de la pratique, il s'occupa seul du chaudron commun jusqu'à ce que Rogue le remarque.

\- Potter !

Le dit Potter leva la tête à moitié endormit, n'essayant même pas de se cacher. Il grommela en voyant son professeur rouge de rage avant de se redresser nonchalamment sans oublier de jeter un œil à la préparation parfaite de son camarade.

Rogue posa brusquement ses mains à plats sur la table de cours pour le réveiller, crachant sèchement :

\- Dites-moi, **P** otter, que faisiez-vous ?

\- Je dormais, professeur.

\- Et en quel honneur devrais-je accepter un élève paresseux, non désireux d'apprendre et d'évoluer dans un environnement propice à son développement dans mon cours ?

\- Aucun, professeur, répondit effrontément Harry en haussant les épaules pour appuyer ses propos.

Suite à cette réplique, l'élève remarqua que son professeur à l'allure de chauve-souris avait un tic nerveux au niveau de l'œil droit grâce auquel il aurait pu facilement faire concurrence à un écureuil enragé. Seulement, avant que le survivant n'ait pu le lui dire, Rogue hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- DEHORS ! Je vous colle pour la semaine avec Rusard, Potter ! Et vous devrez occuper cette place le reste de l'année ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, M. Malfoy, vous vous débrouillerez très bien seul ! J'ajoute à cela deux contrôles surprises au cours de l'année pour tester ces capacités en lesquelles vous avez tant confiance et une obligation d'assister MM. Pomfresh dans la confection des potions pour l'infirmerie ! Maintenant, dehors !

Harry se leva en maugréant « oui, oui, j'avais compris ». Le jeune homme déballa intérieurement son incroyable vocabulaire en ce qui concerne les noms d'oiseaux histoire de qualifier plus décemment ce monstre qui lui servait de professeur. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer ! Pour une fois qu'il dormait sagement au lieu de saboter les potions qu'ils avaient à réaliser !

De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre : il allait lui faire subir mille fois pire que ce que son père lui avait fait. Et c'est sur l'élaboration de ce plan machiavélique que l'attention d'Harry Potter décrocha enfin de Draco Malfoy.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plutôt rapidement étant donné que notre héros avait obtenu une matinée de libre. Bien entendu, le jeune homme fut le premier installé dans la grande salle. Hermione le rejoignit peu avant la mise à disposition des plats, Ron étant toujours porté disparu.

\- Tu l'as vu aller se coucher hier soir ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Affirmatif. Il dormait quand je me suis couché. Et nous n'avions pas bu, mon colonel.

Le survivant sourit, fier de sa blague mais son amie ne releva pas, préoccupée.

\- Ca ne lui ressemble pas…, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en passant la salle au crible dans l'espoir de trouver le grand roux.

Impossible que celui-ci ne loupe un repas. Il n'avait JAMAIS sauté le déjeuner. Ni le petit-déjeuner, ni le dîner, ni même le goûter ou l'en-cas de dix heures. Même en période de guerre où sa seule restriction était de ne pas reprendre du dessert !

Hermione mordillait soucieusement ses doigts depuis un instant quand une chouette entra dans la Grande Salle, une enveloppe dans le bec. Le volatile vint se poser lourdement au milieu des plats garnis.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard tandis qu'Harry se saisissait de l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. La jeune femme à ses côtés récompensa la chouette d'un morceau de poulet, impatiente d'en connaître le contenu : elle était sûrement de la part de Ron. En déchirant consciencieusement l'enveloppe, le brunet se surpris à trouver que le papier sentait bon. Cette même odeur l'excitait grandement sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Le jeune homme se trouva mal à l'aise sur le banc en bois de la Grande Salle.

Et quand, enfin, il eut ouvert la lettre, il lut pour lui-même :

« Je suis tombé super malade cette nuit alors Pompom me garde à l'infirmerie toute la semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas et ne venez surtout pas, il paraît que c'est contagieux. Et puis, je ne suis pas malheureux ici, la nourriture est trop bonne !

N.B. : A l'attention d'Hermione : non, je n'aurais pas les cours, oui, j'en suis conscient, oui, je sais qu'on passe des examens à la fin de l'année, oui, tu peux passer à l'infirmerie me donner tes notes pour que je ne sois pas largué. »

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione, n'arrivant à lire au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

\- Malade, dit simplement Harry en passant la lettre à la jeune femme qui la lui arracha des mains.

Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, grognant quand elle arriva au passage qui lui était destiné.

\- Il ne m'avait pourtant pas l'air bien malade hier ! s'insurgea la jeune femme, je suis sûre qu'il fait ça pour ne pas aller en cours !

\- Je ne sais pas… tu ne trouves pas qu'il avait un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée ? C'était peut-être les symptômes.

\- Comment ça ? Quel comportement ?

\- Comment dire…, réfléchit Harry, il était sur les nerfs, il avait souvent des migraines, tout le temps les yeux rouges… ça expliquerait tout qu'il soit malade finalement.

Hermione opina. Sur cette constatation, les deux adolescents oublièrent bien vite à quel point Ron avait été imbuvable ces derniers temps. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : le revoir en bonne santé le plus tôt possible.

La journée se déroula ainsi, sans accroc et sans Ron. Harry passa la plupart de son temps à somnoler sur sa table de cours fixant vaguement le dos d'un élève qui sentait extrêmement bon devant lui. Même s'il avait essayé, il n'avait pas pu écouter le cours et surtout pas détacher son regard de ce garçon. Mais à peine avait-il décidé d'aller l'aborder à la sortie des cours que le garçon se leva, tremblant de tout son corps, avant de balbutier qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, au cours de la journée, plusieurs élèves avaient disparus. Pas plus de trois ou quatre mais, étonnamment, ce fut assez pour qu'Harry le remarque. Ce fut certainement la courte absence de Seamus qui le rendit plus attentif car, oui, il avait remarqué un point commun entre tous ceux qui se rendaient à l'infirmerie : ils l'attiraient.

Finalement, Seamus revint à l'heure du dîner. L'irlandais se cala contre son amant, semblant fatigué et fiévreux, et détruisant sans le savoir les théories d'Harry concernant les disparitions suspectes. De plus, l'odeur qui qualifiait son ami depuis qu'il le connaissait semblait altérée : celle-ci était moins forte, plus amère autant dire beaucoup moins agréable. Dean semblait sur les nerfs. Il frictionnait possessivement le dos de son petit-ami, surveillant de près le survivant.

Et c'est sur ces constatations que le brunet salua ses amis et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour aider MM. Pomfresh. Pendant l'heure et demi qui suivie, il ne fit qu'apporter à la vieille femme une quantité astronomique d'ingrédients pour la potion que celle-ci réalisait dans un immense chaudron. Et Harry se foutait bien de ce dont il s'agissait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Ron en entrant, commença Harry, vous l'avez renvoyé chez lui pour la semaine ?

Pomfresh grommela, agacée d'être ainsi déconcentrée :

\- Non, non. Il est dans une salle spéciale. Ça lui évitera d'avoir quelques problèmes si quelqu'un d'autre, qui est sensible à ce qu'il a, fait un séjour ici.

\- C'est vraiment si contagieux ? Je ne peux pas passer le voir ?

\- Surtout pas ! hurla l'infirmière, outrée, vous n'attraperez certainement pas ce qu'il a mais il est sûr que cela vous affectera ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, pensez-y. Maintenant, c'est votre corps qui vous contrôle.

\- Pardon ? interrogea l'adolescent, perplexe.

Mais l'infirmière n'en dévoila pas plus si bien que, quand il dû se rendre chez Rusard pour la ronde de nuit, l'étudiant ne savait pas réellement de quoi son ami était atteint. Harry suivait le surveillant depuis quelques heures déjà quand celui-ci lui ordonna sèchement de retourner à son dortoir ce que le jeune homme fit immédiatement, sans rechigner, quoiqu'il fût quelque peu ralentit sur le chemin du retour par les effluves de fortes bonnes odeurs.

Harry monta le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au dortoir pour ne pas succomber au désir qu'éveillait ces odeurs en lui. Il se jeta sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie pour se dévêtir et se réfugier sous ses draps.

Le jeune homme était bien trop excité à cet instant pour penser à autre chose qu'au sexe. Oui, il devenait une bête, il en était sûr à présent. Pas qu'il soit gêné de désirer quelqu'un mais il y a un monde entre désirer et se comporter comme un mâle en chaleur. Malgré ces pensées, le brunet répondit avec soulagement à son obscénité handicapante.

Et c'est ainsi que le survivant s'endormit enfin après cette trop longue journée.

 **xXx**

\- 'Mione ?

La jeune femme releva la tête de l'énorme bouquin ouvert sur ses jambes. Il faisait déjà nuit et Harry avait terminé sa punition avec Rusard, venant s'affaler de tout son poids sur le canapé qu'occupait déjà sa meilleure amie assise en tailleur.

Déjà trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ron était à l'infirmerie. Tout avait été normal depuis, si on omettait les désirs de plus en plus puissants de notre joyeux Harry Potter envers divers élèves de tous âges. Et ce soir, celui-ci avait décidé d'en parler à son amie, fatigué de ressentir d'aussi forts sentiments.

Certes, la salle commune n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour le faire surtout que Dean, Seamus et Neville était assis peu loin, juste à côté de la cheminée.

\- Harry ? Tu m'as appelée ? demanda Hermione inquiète des quelques secondes de silence de son ami après qu'il ait commencé à prendre la parole.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il reprit, très sérieusement :

\- Je me transforme en bête. Ours ou chien, je ne sais pas encore bien…

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer et regarda son ami comme s'il avait un troisième œil en plein milieu du front. Harry passa sa main sur celui-ci en insistant, d'un air boudeur :

\- Arrête ! C'est sérieux ! Je me transforme en animal ! J'arrête pas de fantasmer sur n'importe qui, pour n'importe quelle raison et parfois même seulement en sentant leur odeur !

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la cuisse du brunet, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

\- Alors toi aussi..? murmura-t-elle, je pensais être la seule qui ressentait ça…

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause d'un maléfice quelconque que Voldemort nous aurait lancé avant sa mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ron ne t'a pas dit s'il ressentait la même chose ? C'est quelque chose de plutôt… difficile à dire mais entre mecs, sait-on jamais.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans toute la salle commune. Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête pour tomber sur l'image d'un Seamus se tordant de rire tout en se roulant sur le tapis devant la cheminée, ainsi que les yeux ronds des deux autres camarades de chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci se vexa :

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Seamus, maugréa le survivant, on verra quand je deviendrai un délinquant sexuel et que je t'agresserai. Tu riras moins.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? demanda celui-ci tandis que son amant haussait un sourcil.

\- On dirait bien, cracha le jeune homme.

Harry baissa les yeux, attristé. Hermione reprit :

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire alors ?

L'irlandais explosa de rire à nouveau, quelques secondes durant, avant que Dean lui tape dans le dos pour qu'il se calme.

\- C'est vos histoires de malédiction, avoua timidement Neville.

Seamus rit plus fort encore. Harry s'énerva :

\- Comment tu expliques autrement que j'ai envie de baiser avec n'importe qui ?!

\- Peut-être parce que tu es un alpha ? ironisa l'irlandais agacé d'être pris pour un imbécile.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'Hermione acheva bientôt :

\- Un quoi ?

\- Alpha, répéta Dean.

Son petit-ami le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose :

\- Sérieux ? Vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez des alphas ?

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'Hermione retirait ses lunettes, prête à écouter ce que leurs amis avaient à dire au sujet de ce qu'ils appelaient « alphas ».

\- Bien…, entama Seamus tout en se réinstallant, une explication s'impose…

Le jeune homme se mit en tailleur, une main sur chacun de ses genoux, invitant les deux amis à s'assoir près de lui. Quand ils furent tous les cinq installés, l'irlandais commença :

\- Commençons par le commencement : il existe trois statuts dans ce monde, ok ? Des statuts propres aux sorciers. Alpha, bêta et oméga. Jusqu'ici, c'est simple, non ?

Les deux adolescents face à lui opinèrent. Harry leva la main à la manière d'un élève de CP pour que Seamus lui laisse la parole. Celui-ci la lui accorda poliment.

\- Comment ça se fait que nous ne sachions pas ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Tous les sorciers font les tests de sexualité quand ils sont enfants. Vers cinq ans, je crois…, précisa-t-il, étant donné que vous avez grandi chez les moldus, ça pourrait l'expliquer ? Et Poudlard n'est pas une école discriminante alors ils ne soumettent pas les nés moldus à ces tests. Enfin… on n'en a encore jamais vu être oméga.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Harry. Seamus reprit alors :

\- Le statut est inscrit dans un coin de la carte d'identité sorcière. Hermione, Harry, vous êtes des alphas tout comme Dean. Neville est un bêta et je suis un oméga. Le sexe est indifférent, tu peux être une femme alpha comme un homme et de même pour les deux autres statuts. Les bêtas, eux, sont des « normaux » : les hommes ont une bite et les femmes ont un vagin. Les alphas, comme vous trois, sont, en résumé, les « mâles » dominants contrairement aux omégas qui sont soumis à la fois aux alphas et aux bêtas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à tous ses amis, un par un.

\- Ca c'est la base des bases mais ce n'est pas vrai, ok ? prévint-il, tous les omégas ne sont pas soumis et ce n'est pas une raison pour se croire supérieur et profiter de cette faiblesse. Alors, oui, les alphas réussissent puisque leur statut le leur permet et les omégas sont physiquement moins forts mais c'est la seule vraie différence qui existe avec les chaleurs.

Hermione parut perplexe.

\- Les chaleurs ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, sourit l'irlandais en revenant tout contre son amant, c'est une période que l'on subit une semaine tous les trois mois durant laquelle notre corps dégage plus de phéromones que d'ordinaire. Et « subir » est bien choisi. On a chaud, on est excité et on est regardé comme de la viande fraiche. Déjà, en temps normal, les alphas sentent nos phéromones pour trouver leur paire et les bêtas réagissent plutôt mal à ce que nous dégageons alors quand on a nos chaleurs… les bêtas nous sautent dessus et les alphas deviennent des bêtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est une paire ? Un genre de couple alpha-oméga ? demanda Harry.

Dean prit la parole à son tour :

\- C'est un couple, c'est ça. Sauf qu'une paire, c'est… un engagement bestial pour la vie. En fait, quand un alpha couche avec un oméga et que c'est bon, plus encore quand celui-ci à ses chaleurs, il a l'envie animale de mordre la nuque de l'autre pour le faire sien. C'est comme si on marquait notre territoire. C'est une envie irrépressible qui n'est pas forcément le désir de l'oméga d'ailleurs. Quand un alpha se lie à un oméga, même contre son gré, il altère l'odeur des phéromones de celui-ci ce qui le rend non-désirable aux yeux des autres. Surtout que l'alpha est tout puissant dans notre société. Et puis, cette morsure ne s'efface jamais. Tu ne peux pas te lier avec l'alpha que tu veux si un autre t'a déjà fait sien.

\- Tu as mordu Seamus ? demanda Harry.

Seamus fit « oui » de la tête en se mettant de dos. Il releva ses cheveux et tira son col pour montrer la cicatrice en relief de la morsure de son petit-ami. Les adolescents se turent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne :

\- Et, du coup, qu'est-ce qui peut amener un oméga à avoir envie d'être mordu ?

\- Parce que la paire contrôle les chaleurs. Ce n'est plus aussi contraignant, je suis juste un peu fiévreux trois ou quatre jours tous les trois mois, expliqua clairement l'irlandais.

On put entendre quelques exclamations compréhensives puis Harry l'interrogea de nouveau, intéressé :

\- Et comment vous faites, quand vous couchez avec beaucoup de personnes, pour être sûr qu'aucun alpha ne vous mord ?

Le survivant ne remarqua pas immédiatement que sa question interrogeait surtout la situation de Malfoy. Il pensa qu'il devenait un peu trop possessif pour son propre bien : ce gars ne lui avait jamais apporté que du malheur et de la colère. Mais peut-être était-il lui aussi un oméga ?

Seamus se leva pour courir dans le dortoir, redescendant quelques minutes plus tard, un cercle en métal à la main. Il le lança à Harry qui étouffa un cri surpris quand il se rendit compte du poids de ce qui ressemblait à un collier. Seamus pointa son cou du doigt.

\- Je l'attachais là, durant mes chaleurs et quand je sortais dans des endroits qui ne m'inspirait pas une grande confiance. Les omégas vivent dans la peur constante de devenir la propriété d'une bête d'alpha, parce qu'il y en a qui sont vraiment con. Dans ce monde, les omégas en constituent le fond de la société et les alphas sont mis en avant malgré tous les actes atroces que certains commettent. Du coup, quand un alpha veut faire de toi sa propriété, il le fait, quand il veut coucher avec toi, il le fait, et il n'en sera jamais inquiété. Ça, c'était ma vie et c'est la vie des omégas d'aujourd'hui.

 **xXx**

 _Allez, lâchez une review ! Qu'elle soit constructive ou non, je les lis toutes, je réponds à toutes (si j'en oublie une, n'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates pourries !)._

 _Dites-moi ce qui pourrait être intéressant pour la suite ? Quels couples imaginez-vous ? Qui imaginez-vous en alpha, bêta ou oméga ? Que pourrait faire Harry pour se venger de Rogue ?_

 _Rendez-vous le premier décembre !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey vous !_

 _Comment s'est passé ce mois de novembre ?_

 _Ce chapitre a été long à écrire mais je le trouve plutôt cool. J'en suis contente, il faut le dire !_

 _Je tiens à remercier Bad, ma bêta, pour la correction et les commentaires qu'elle a apporté au chapitre ! Ce fut une aide précieuse ! La qualité ne devrait en être que meilleure et ça me mets en joie_

 _D'ailleurs ! J'ai laissé les commentaires qu'elle m'a écrit : dites-moi si ça vous dérange ! J'attends vos com' !_

 _Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I._

 _P.S. : J'ai lu toutes reviews des guests avec un grand plaisir ! C'est super cool d'en recevoir et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer_ _malheureusement pour vous, je ne répondrai pas ici : je trouve ça vraiment pompeux et long au début des chapitres alors… voilà. Si vous voulez vraiment une réponse dites-le dans la review (pour les questions ou autre) !_

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE III_

Harry ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Toutes ces révélations l'avaient bouleversé. Ainsi, la bête qui dormait en lui était ce qu'on appelait un alpha et cette bête était vénérée : c'était quelque chose de naturel et non une tare en soi apparemment. Il était né pour accomplir de grandes choses et même sans l'existence de Voldemort, il aurait fini à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier sans le vouloir.

Le jeune homme réfléchit longtemps si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention aux fortes odeurs animales que dégageaient les Omégas.

Après tout ceci, le brunet se sentit moins coupable le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveilla dans ses draps mouillés avec une solide érection. Il se soulagea en respirant l'odeur qui planait dans la chambre avant de se lever pour se préparer à aller petit déjeuner.

La douche tiède fut accueillie avec joie par sa peau bouillante puis le savon, le shampooing, l'huile et enfin, le peignoir. Harry retourna dans la chambre commune comme à son habitude, encore trempé sous son pauvre peignoir imbibé de l'eau qui couvrait sa peau. Le jeune homme enfila son uniforme avec lenteur, peu motivé sans son meilleur ami.

Finalement, il se décida à descendre au dernier moment pour retrouver son amie sûrement déjà assise dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondors. Effectivement, celle-ci y était. Elle piochait d'une main dans les plats devant elle tout en bouquinant sérieusement.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, embrassant sa joue pour la saluer, puis lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Je me renseigne au sujet des Omégas, coupa-t-elle presque sèchement.

Le jeune homme soupira, résigné.

\- Je me disais… c'était étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas encore fais…

Il prépara sagement devant lui son premier repas, sans perdre de temps malgré tout, pressé de commencer la journée pour retrouver son presque frère plus rapidement. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps à Poudlard et c'était dur.

Pour autant, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, la journée passa lentement. Trop lentement. Même les pauses lui parurent durer des jours entiers tant il s'ennuyait. Harry se réjouissait presque de devoir aller à l'infirmerie puis chez Rusard après les cours : le temps lui paraîtrait assurément moins long !

Le soir venu, le brunet prit presque du plaisir à la réalisation de potions quoiqu'il fasse toujours la même depuis qu'il avait été nommé assistant. Au moins, il pourrait se vanter de savoir concocter au moins une potion et, qui plus est, qui avait le don de guérir. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache ce qu'elle guérissait.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de se coucher, une fois la ronde de nuit terminée, qu'Harry se sentit enfin libéré de cette boucle temporelle qu'était sa semaine. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se coucha étonnamment tôt, ne traînant pas dans la salle commune avec les autres comme tous les soirs.

 **xXx**

Hermione s'assit face à Harry, posant le lourd grimoire qu'elle venait de descendre de l'étagère de la bibliothèque devant eux. Son ami leva vers elle un regard las tout en grignotant d'un air absent le morceau de pain qui lui servait de repas.

(ndb : _**Quoi ? Harry MANGE à la bibliothèque ? Miss Pince va le dégommer !**_

nda : _**Je n'y avais même pas pensé puisque je mange aussi à la BU *rires***_ )

\- Tu as trouvé des informations intéressantes ? demanda le survivant sachant qu'il ne pourrait échapper au compte-rendu des recherches de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas qu'un peu ! se vanta-t-elle sans cacher sa fierté, tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

Harry soupira :

\- Quoi que je réponde, tu me le diras de toute manière.

\- Exactement. Alors, par où commencer…

La jeune femme commença par feuilleter son grimoire pour tomber sur une page remplie de schémas et de statistiques. Elle formula clairement :

\- Les Alphas et les Omégas ne forment qu'une faible partie de la population. En tout cas, en comparaison à la proportion de Bêtas. Statistiquement, sur dix personnes, il y a sept Bêtas pour deux Alphas et un Oméga. Ce qui signifie que dans notre classe, il devrait y en avoir le double. Bien entendu, ce ne sont que des statistiques : il est possible qu'il y ait plus d'Alphas ou plus d'Omégas que sur l'illustration de la population sorcière au complet. Sur le même raisonnement, sachant qu'à Poudlard il y a quatre maisons de huit années chacune constituée d'une classe de vingt élèves, nous côtoyons quatre cents quarante-huit Bêtas et cent vingt-huit Alphas pour soixante-quatre Omégas seulement. Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait des problèmes pour contenter sexuellement les bêtes que sont les Alphas ! Parce qu'un Alpha, de la « même manière » qu'un Oméga, rentre en rut lorsqu'il est stimulé par les hormones de ces derniers. Cela se déclenche au moment de l'entrée dans l'âge adulte donc vers la fin de l'adolescence. C'est quelque chose d'incontrôlable tout comme les chaleurs, bien qu'un Alpha ne risque pas de se faire violer par un Oméga, puisque ceux-ci ont toujours une constitution plus puissante. Maintenant, concernant les Omégas uniquement…

La jeune femme tourna de nouveau les pages du livre pour arriver sur le chapitre qui l'intéressait.

\- Un Oméga a, en moyenne, ses premières chaleurs vers treize ans. Malgré le fait que tout le monde soit hypersensible à la période de chaleur des Omégas, même les moldus qui sont considérés comme Bêtas, les phéromones Alphas peuvent contrebalancer la sécrétion des phéromones sexuelles des Omégas. Si, et seulement si, l'Oméga et l'Alpha forment une paire, soyons clairs. D'ailleurs, pendant une période de chaleur, si un Oméga et un Alpha s'accouplent, l'Oméga peut tomber enceint. C'est le cas à 90%, ce qui est énorme ! Le livre précise que depuis les années cinquante, les Omégas sont dans l'obligation de prendre des médicaments permettant le contrôle de leurs phéromones et des chaleurs. Le premier, qui contrôle simplement les phéromones, est à prendre quotidiennement : il est constitué de phéromones alphas de synthèse qui permettent de contrebalancer la sécrétion des phéromones sexuelles des Omégas de la même manière qu'une paire mais en clairement moins efficace. Ces pilules fonctionnent plus ou moins bien selon les Omégas mais aussi selon les Alphas qui le côtoie et est très allergénique. Ce qui permet de supprimer leur chaleurs est composé de la même manière, c'est plus concentré, et c'est absorbé par injection dans le bras ou dans la jambe. Cette forme-ci calme les chaleurs après quelques minutes et pour une courte durée de l'ordre de trois à six heures. De plus, même si cela est très efficace contre les Alphas, il donne des nausées, migraines et grippes et est, entre autres, prescrit pour ceux qui vivent entourés.

(ndb : _**Merci Hermione pour cette nouvelle page dans le dictionnaire, Messieux Robert et Larousse sont très heureux… !**_ )

Hermione releva la tête, se pinçant légèrement la lèvre, pensive.

\- Ce doit être le cas des élèves de Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, le regard posé sur un certain garçon blond qui choisissait avec sérieux les livres nécessaires à l'élaboration de son devoir de potion. Qui, à part Hermione et quelques Serdaigles trop travailleurs, était assez fou pour venir travailler un dimanche dans la bibliothèque ? En fait, même s'il n'avait pas été dans la bibliothèque, Harry aurait trouvé Malfoy bizarre puisqu'il travaillait pendant le week-end.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas seul quoique son harem habituel fût absent. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy seul ? _**Une aberration…**_

Le brunet n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille sa meilleure amie qui détaillait à haute voix les quelques illustrations de son grimoire. Il était bien trop occupé à détailler le peroxydé qui était bien trop concentré pour le remarquer.

A vrai dire, le survivant avait eu, un jour, l'impression de le connaître et même, de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais aujourd'hui, il s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était fin, ni à quel point il semblait léger à la fois par sa corpulence mince et l'élégance de ses gestes lents. Il était évident qu'il avait été éduqué dans ce but mais cela semblait si naturel présentement… ses cheveux clairs, sa peau blanche et ses iris lunaires lui donnaient l'air presque irréel, plus encore quand un rayon de soleil croisait sa silhouette. Son pull gris en laine un peu lâche et son jean foncé ajoutaient à ce sentiment.

Harry se sentit presque aussitôt apaisé : cette image était réconfortante à son sens.

Le jeune homme couvait encore du regard ces longues mains fragiles qui courraient au fils des mots quand le sujet de son observation leva les yeux vers lui. Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre avec appréhension tandis qu'une chaleur se diffusait dans sa poitrine.

Le dit « sujet » sourit sarcastiquement, refermant son livre, avant d'avancer vers celui qu'il n'avait jamais un tant soit peu apprécié. Le survivant se redressa en le voyant approcher sans réussir à interpréter ce sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Draco arriva face à Harry pour poser ses mains sur la table appuyant sur le fait qu'il dominait la situation, à la manière de son parrain.

\- Alors, Potter ? On a envie que son ennemi le plus génial fasse une fellation à sa tendre personne ? En même temps, c'est vrai que « j'en ai sucé des bites pour revenir ici t'emmerder ». Une de plus, une de moins… railla Malfoy de manière narquoise.

Harry fronça les sourcils, gardant la face malgré le fait qu'il soit mort de honte intérieurement : il avait sûrement parlé bien trop fort dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express.

\- J'accepterais bien mais la seule vue de ta sale tronche de fouine me donne envie de vomir, refusa poliment Harry avec un certain sarcasme, mais il est vrai qu'un trou n'est qu'un trou.

(ndb : _**Quel langage Harry… !**_ )

Harry adressa un sourire ironique à son camarade qui renchérit :

\- Alors suis-moi si tu as des couilles, Potter.

(ndb : _**Serait-ce une proposition ?**_

nda : _**Ça y ressemble *-* prions pour qu'ils se prennent par la main pour aller joyeusement vers les toilettes !)**_

Le brunet plissa les yeux, méfiant. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Malfoy ? gronda la jeune femme, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tes propositions tendancieuses.

Le jeune homme blond, plein de rage, cracha :

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé, Granger.

Le survivant se leva subitement pour pousser violemment l'autre sorcier loin de son amie. Celui-ci trébucha, se retrouvant à terre.

\- Ne t'adresse pas à elle sur ce ton, menaça Harry, c'est à moi que tu parles, d'accord ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

(ndb : _**Ouh… Possessif le Ryry…**_

nda : _**C'est par là que tout commence !**_ )

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Draco qui se relevait quand celui-ci renversa la situation en le frappant violemment au visage. Harry tomba brutalement contre le sol, Malfoy à califourchon sur lui, lui assénant autant de coups qu'il le pouvait. Le survivant l'empoigna comme il le put, surpris par cette effusion de rage de la part du blondinet. Il put observer la haine pure présente dans le regard de celui-ci alors qu'il le surplombait toujours. Mais ce moment de répit ne dura pas : Malfoy donna un coup de tête à Potter en se dégageant de son emprise.

Ce combat ne dura pas, tout ceci ne prit que quelques secondes, donnant le temps à Hermione de prévenir Miss Pince qui convoqua en urgence d'autres professeurs présents, séparant finalement les deux élèves.

\- Messieurs ! hurla McGonagall, outrée.

Les deux garçons calmèrent instantanément les gestes furieux qu'ils se lançaient pour prêter attention à la directrice qui les fixait d'un œil furieux. Malfoy ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du professeur qui s'était saisi de lui, réajustant sa tenue pour paraître plus correcte. Harry rit moqueusement.

La professeure McGonagall les réprimanda sévèrement, finissant par un « Je vais réfléchir à une manière juste et efficace de vous punir pour être sûre que vous ne recommenciez pas » avant de les laisser partir chacun de leur côté.

Harry fulminait, le nez en sang et la joue gonflé : il avait été l'agressé alors pourquoi avait-il été puni ?

Enervé par cette injustice et absolument pas soutenu par sa meilleure amie restée à la bibliothèque pour pousser ses recherches sur la race sexuelle plus en profondeur, le jeune homme monta se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean et Seamus l'occupaient déjà alors il dû attendre quelques minutes, accroupis devant la porte. Et ce que ne fut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand le couple sortit du dortoir l'air ravi, qu'Harry put aller s'effondrer sur son lit avec un certain ennui.

Le survivant somnola un instant, sa rage contre Malfoy se calmant dès qu'il eut touché ses draps. Mais rapidement, il dut se relever pour se rendre à l'infirmerie pour assister Mme Pomfresh pour la dernière fois de la semaine avec un réel plaisir : il allait enfin pouvoir être libéré de cette punition. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il fut presque de bonne humeur en se rappelant qu'il ne serait plus obligé de voir Rusard tous les soirs.

Il savoura la vitesse à laquelle sa soirée passa, pour la première fois de la semaine. Peut-être était-ce la perspective de retrouver son meilleur ami dans seulement quelques heures ? Ou le fait d'avoir laissé retomber tout son ennui accumulé lors de la bagarre avec Malfoy ?

Ça, personne ne le savait, ni même Harry, mais il se sentait léger alors il s'en foutait bien.

Après la ronde avec Rusard, le garçon fila aux dortoirs de Gryffondors. La salle commune était encore occupée quand il y pénétra, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Le survivant commença à la traverser lentement quand Hermione l'interpella.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer l'heure avec un certain étonnement puisqu'elle était souvent la première couchée quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage radieux et pourtant encore grisâtre de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme courut vers lui, sautant sur le canapé pour l'enlacer en déclamant dramatiquement :

\- Mon frère ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Promets-moi de ne plus jamais partir sans moi !

Ron rit, ivre de bonheur :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que je ne serais plus jamais malade et je prie pour ça moi aussi !

Les deux garçons prolongèrent leurs retrouvailles dignes des grandes pièces romantiques quand Hermione se joignit à eux, dans de grands éclats de rires. Les adolescents étaient trop heureux de se retrouver pour se soucier de tout ce qui les entourait.

Ils se mirent tous les trois en tailleurs près de la cheminée pour discuter plus calmement une fois l'excitation retombée. La fatigue de la semaine remontant à la surface, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, somnolant.

Ron et Hermione discutèrent calmement ensemble puis, vers deux heures du matin, ils se turent tous.

Puis, un peu gênée, la jeune femme noire demanda dans un souffle :

\- Ron ? Tu es un Oméga, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry releva la tête, un regard plein d'interrogation posé sur son amie. Et n'entendant pas son meilleur ami répondre, il se tourna vers lui, confus.

Ron avait le souffle coupé et le teint plus blanchis encore que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il semblait qu'un secret avait été dévoilé. Comme si ce secret était trop lourd et insurmontable pour être dévoilé, le jeune homme roux s'était figé presque subitement. Comme s'il avait voulu disparaître suite à cette révélation.

Harry secoua faiblement l'épaule de son ami, inquiet.

-Eh mec..., murmura-t-il.

Ron se tourna vers lui, tout doucement, le regard rempli de larmes. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Sa réaction avait été trop parlante pour cela.

Harry tenta de se rapprocher de lui pour le réconforter mais son ami le repoussa.

\- Non... s'il-te-plait... ne me plaignez pas les mecs, tout est comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia lamentablement Ron, décomposé.

\- Bien entendu. Ça ne change rien pour nous, Ron..., affirma Hermione en se rapprochant, à genoux devant lui.

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux roux pour le rassurer.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de se maîtriser quand quelques larmes lui échappèrent malencontreusement. Et ce fut le début d'une longue chute de larmes.

Le grand roux dissimula son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant fortement, le dos courbé, refermé sur lui-même.

Harry et Hermione, troublé par la réaction de leur ami, s'inquiétèrent aussitôt.

\- Frère... Ça va ? Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, supplia Harry, attristé.

\- On est toujours là, Ron, et on le sera à jamais, lança Hermione en caressant le dos de son ami.

Et voyant que celui-ci ne se calmait pas, la jeune sorcière continua :

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait pleins de recherches sur les Omégas à la bibliothèque ce week-end. Je sais comment ça se passe et comment le ministère vous voit et...

\- Non, tu ne sais rien, coupa un peu trop sèchement Ron, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Hermione et Harry se turent, soufflés. Même en temps de guerre, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi amer avec eux. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais montré sous cet angle où il paraissait incroyablement faible.

Ses deux amies s'osèrent plus se rapprocher, ni même se regarder.

Ron leva ses yeux rougis vers eux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir Hermione... Tu ne peux pas tant que tu ne l'as pas vécu... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on aborde de la même manière que les cours avec les livres ! Je...

Ron renifla avant de se reprendre, la voix encore chevrotante :

\- Les livres ne disent pas à quel point être un Oméga est une honte. Autant pour la famille, pour l'école dans laquelle tu es, pour le village que tu habites que pour le ministère. On n'attend rien d'un sorcier Oméga, il est et c'est tout. Et... et c'est tellement... putain, merde ! Si tu savais le nombre d'études que j'aurais aimé faire mais dont les portes me sont fermées à cause de ma nature ! Ou encore celles auxquelles je n'ose même pas rêver parce que je sais que les postes me seront refusés ! Comme... comme... auror ! Jamais je ne pourrais être auror... ni médicomage, ni avocat, ni même au ministère... ce sont des métiers d'Alphas. Des jobs que l'on destine aux personnes dont on est fier et qui sauront réussir. Au mieux, je pourrais aspirer à un petit métier à temps partiel.

Ron inspira profondément pour se calmer, le visage rouge de colère. Il s'appuya contre la pierre de la cheminée pour regarder ses amis d'un air triste.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es un Oméga ? interrogea Harry.

Ron soupira :

\- Je ne me souviens pas ne l'avoir pas su. Mais j'ai réalisé la portée que ça avait en quatrième année, quand j'ai eu mes premières chaleurs.

Sa voix flancha lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot.

Hermione attrapa la main de son ami pour la serrer tendrement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Celui-ci sourit faiblement.

\- A vrai dire, ça a été le moment de plus douloureux, avoua le jeune homme, je ne pouvais en parler à aucun de vous deux. Je me sentais trop sale et puis, je n'avais pas à vous infliger ça. J'ai sentis comme un écart entre vous et moi, je me sentais en marge. Je gueulais toujours plus fort que les autres dans le dortoir pour faire bonne figure mais en vrai, j'étais terrifié.

Harry s'assit plus près de lui pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne sut comment réagir mais en fut touché. Il continua, plus bas :

\- Il y avait un gars à l'infirmerie avec moi, il avait ses chaleurs aussi. On n'a jamais pu se voir parce que la pièce pour les Omégas est séparée en plusieurs box pour qu'on ne se saute pas dessus. Il m'a prévenu qu'en plus de réagir fortement aux phéromones que l'on dégage, les Alphas n'étaient pas éduqués à résister à celles-ci. Ça, je le savais déjà puisque Pompom nous fais un briefing lors de nos premières chaleurs et nous fais prendre une douche toutes les quinze minutes pour ne pas attirer une horde d'Alphas à l'infirmerie. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait déjà reçu une amende parce qu'il était allé chercher son traitement lui-même alors qu'il avait ses chaleurs. Son copain l'avait quitté et emporté tout son traitement en partant. Et vous savez ce qu'était le motif ? "Oméga en chaleur sur voie publique". Et le connard qui lui a donné ça ne lui a même pas proposé de le raccompagner chez lui avec son traitement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas violer par un putain d'Alpha sur le chemin. La société ne nous aime pas.

\- Ne dis pas ça..., supplia Hermione, touchée par la détresse du rouquin.

Ron lui jeta un regard rempli de larmes.

\- 'Mione... te fais pas d'illusions. Les plaintes d'Omégas ne sont jamais prises au sérieux, les Alphas en profitent et ça, tout le monde s'en fout parce que c'est dans "la nature des choses". De manière plus parlante, tu n'as jamais dû donner quoi que ce soit à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun document prouvant que tu es en bonne santé ?

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête négativement. Le jeune homme roux opina.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Eh bien, un Oméga, lui, doit fournir chaque année un genre de certificat qui atteste du fait qu'il puisse vivre en société. Et toutes les visites médicales sont recensées sur ce certificat, c'est vraiment humiliant. Pas à Poudlard mais certains en profite pour te rabaisser encore plus avec des "alors tes premières chaleurs étaient ce jour-là ?" ou encore des "et ça veut dire que tu es assez mature pour enfanter". C'est... c'est tellement sale... On doit donner ça dès qu'on est diagnostiqué Oméga.

Ron sortit doucement, les mains tremblotantes, plusieurs plaquettes de pilules en renseignant, plus bas :

\- Ça c'est... On est obligé d'avoir au moins cette dose de pilules sur nous. C'est comme ça sinon : amende. Trente galions si tu as moitié moins de la dose obligatoire.

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit de fureur, des larmes de rages coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Elle se jeta sur son ami pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

\- Ils sont tous beaucoup trop cons. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un être humain. On va se battre pour toi, pour vous. Ce n'est pas une fatalité simplement une incompréhension et une immense bêtise !

Ron rit doucement mi-joyeux, mi-ironique en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

\- Merci, Hermione...

 **xXx**

Harry se réveilla dans la nuit, son sommeil étant toujours tourmenté. Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit pour frotter vigoureusement son visage en grognant tout bas, agacé.

\- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Ron tout bas, lui-même assis dans ses draps.

Le survivant acquiesça sans un mot. Il se calma quelques minutes avant de se lever pour se glisser dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Il joignit ses mains, gêné.

\- Je me sens con de n'avoir pas vu que quelque chose te rendait aussi mal..., avoua Harry après un instant.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas l'existence des races sexuelles et encore moins des Omégas alors tu ne pouvais pas imaginer.

\- Je suis un ami de merde.

\- Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais nier ? interrogea malicieusement Ron en se tournant vers le brunet.

Le survivant le regarda d'abord surpris puis éclata de rire. Le rouquin en fit autant. Les garçons ne se calmèrent qu'en entendant l'un de leurs colocataires remuer en grognant mais toujours secoués par quelques soubresauts nerveux.

Harry enlaça Ron de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon pote... je veux plus jamais que tu ne me parles pas de quelque chose d'aussi important même si tu es sûr que je ne comprendrais pas !

Ron acquiesça, offrant au brunet un sourire tendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Il le voyait apaisé. Et ça faisait longtemps.

Depuis la rentrée à vrai dire.

Harry répondit à ce sourire avec une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Les deux amis se relâchèrent partiellement, les épaules encore collées à cause de l'étroitesse du lit. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre : ça faisait tant de temps qu'ils n'avaient plus été si proches...

\- Harry ?

\- Hm ? répondit simplement celui-ci en somnolant légèrement.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un Oméga ?

Son ton était sérieux. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant son ami de haut en bas avant de lancer :

\- Eh bien... Je n'aurais pas deviné. En même temps, y'a pas vraiment "d'air Oméga", si ? Mis à part le fait que je sois tout le temps sexuellement attiré par toi, y'a rien.

Ron devint rouge de gêne.

\- Attiré ? S... Sexuellement ? balbutia le rouquin en se décollant de lui.

Le survivant se releva aussitôt en remuant les mains.

\- Non, non ! Ne te méprends pas ! supplia le jeune homme, c'était mon côté Alpha ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le moi normal ! Tu n'es certainement pas mon type !

(ndb : _**Mouais, il les préfère blond et hargneux… !**_

nda : _**Comment tu sais ? *-***_ **)**

Ron parut perplexe mais rassuré.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentis vexé ou non. On va dire qu'on n'a jamais eu cette conversation, ok ?

Harry opina. Heureusement que son ami le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Le rouquin passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Rien ne change, hein ?

\- Rien ne change.

 **xXx**

 _Oyez, oyez, chers lecteurs !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review (rien que pour me dire que vous avez lu, alleeeeez !) !_

 _Ça fait plaisir, ça me booste et ça ne prend que quelques secondes ! Je compte sur vous !_

 _Rendez-vous le jour du nouvel an_


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I.

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE IV_

Seamus grimpa sur Dean pour s'accrocher désespérément à lui tandis que le réveil hurlait. Il geint péniblement :

\- Eteins cette merde...

Dean glissa mécaniquement sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami en faisant taire l'appareil d'une main.

L'irlandais soupira de contentement en se serrant plus encore contre le grand noir. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, se réveillant progressivement, pas le moins du monde agressé par l'alarme qui avait retentit quelques secondes auparavant.

Tout en douceur, Dean se redressa tout en soutenant le petit brun contre lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Petit brun qui s'était endormis de nouveau dès que le bruit fut chassé.

Le jeune alpha sourit tendrement en détaillant la bouille apaisée de l'autre dans ses bras.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux qu'auprès de Seamus. Il ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui et lui non plus ne l'ennuyait pas.

Peut-être était-ce la force du lien entre Alpha et Oméga qui le rendait parfait mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était persuadé s'il en avait été autrement, leur couple serait le même.

Dean déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Seamus en murmurant :

\- Debout... On va louper le petit-déjeuner et le début du premier cours si tu restes là comme ça...

Seamus remua un peu. Il tira la langue à son petit-ami.

\- 'Veux dormir..., exigea-t-il comme un enfant.

\- Ce soir.

Dean passa ses doigts sur la joue rosée de celui qu'il aimait.

Seamus fronça le nez en protestant :

\- Mais-euh ! C'est de ta faute si je peux pas dormir quand je me couche...

\- Ah ? demanda simplement Dean ayant le droit à la même justification tous les matins.

L'irlandais acquiesça.

\- Oui, répéta-il pour appuyer ses propos, parce que tu m'en demandes trop sexuellement parlant.

Le grand noir embrassa amoureusement le brunet, toujours calé contre lui, chuchotant sur ses lèvres :

\- Je pensais que tu aimais... Tu cries plutôt fort pour quelqu'un qui est fatigué par mes demandes sexuelles. Tu préférerais qu'on ne le fasse plus ?

Seamus ouvrit les yeux subitement.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il.

L'irlandais fixa le noir qui, ravi que son amant fut réveillé, souriait de toutes ses dents puis se leva. Le brunet s'étira une fois les pieds au sol pour venir poser un genou sur le matelas et embrasser chastement son amoureux.

\- Je te haïs, mon amour, lança simplement Seamus.

Dean sourit. Il rétorqua gentiment :

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais seulement le matin au réveil.

Seamus rit sur sa bouche avant de prendre ses vêtements sous le bras et de se diriger vers la douche. Son amant le regarda rouler des hanches avec un plaisir certain quand l'objet de son attention hurla soudainement.

Dean se leva aussitôt mais l'irlandais lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Nos coloc' dorment ensemble... ! chuchota-t-il avec excitation.

\- Et alors ? demanda Dean, ils ont couché ensemble ? Et ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Mais non, grand bêta ! C'est la naissance d'une amitié Alpha-Oméga ! C'est encore plus beau !

 _(ndb : Mdr « Bêta » … Mais lequel… ? Dans sa tête ou il a changé de statut ? ...)_

Dean pensa que Seamus s'enthousiasmait d'un rien mais, en y repensant, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça. Leurs deux amis prouvaient au monde qu'une amitié fusionnelle comme la leur était compatible malgré leurs statuts.

Ils prouvaient au monde que les omégas étaient comme tous les autres et que les Alphas pouvaient définitivement être éduqués à vivre en communauté avec eux.

Décidément, les membres du trio d'or étaient bien exceptionnels.

xXx

Ron et Harry arrivèrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Hermione les regarda d'un œil las, se disant pour elle-même que les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Les deux garçons vinrent s'assoir lourdement sur le banc face à elle. Ils étaient encore complètement débraillés, les cheveux en désordre, la cravate a peine nouée et la chemise froissée.

Leur amie soupira. Décidément, ils ne grandiraient jamais.

Ron attrapa aussitôt un croissant pour le fourrer dans sa bouche.

\- Bien dormis, 'Mione ? marmonna le survivant d'une voix endormis en se servant du lait avec des gestes plus lents.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Vous pas apparemment, remarqua-t-elle.

Les deux amis haussèrent les épaules. La nuit avait été courte mais agréable, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

\- Disons, commença Ron en finissant sa bouche, qu'elle a été riche en émotion. C'est pas souvent.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle avait compris de quoi ses amis parlaient.

Les discussions furent aussi animées qu'une semaine auparavant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé parce qu'en soi, Ron n'était rien d'autre qu'un être vivant au même titre que tous les autres en plus d'être leur meilleur ami.

Seulement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de l'avis de tout le monde au vu des regards prédateurs de certains.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait décidément pas ces bêtes qui regardaient le rouquin comme un morceau de viande fraîche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour signifier aux autres alphas qu'il faudrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps.

Appliqué, le survivant chercha tous les regards tournés vers eux pour assoir sa toute-puissance Alpha quand il rencontra les yeux gris de Malfoy.

Celui-ci était précisément dirigé sur le jeune homme brun. Seulement, Harry n'y décela ni rage, ni désir mal-placé. A vrai dire, il aurait plutôt dis qu'il avait l'air jaloux.

Jaloux ? Malfoy ? Pourquoi ? Lui aussi voulait Ron ?

Le brunet pinça les lèvres concluant que finalement, lui aussi était un Alpha. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisque le Serpentard aimait mettre en avant sa réussite : il ne pouvait être qu'un égoïste d'Alpha.

D'un mouvement, Harry lui fit comprendre que s'il touchait à Ron, il le tuerait, ce qui déclencha un fou rire nerveux chez l'autre. Tous ses camarades lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

Le survivant se sentit vexé. Il gratifia Malfoy d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur : alors comme ça, il ne l'en croyait pas capable ?

Le jeune homme fulminait.

Hermione remua sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

\- Je peux savoir à qui tu fais ces gestes obscènes ? réprimanda la jeune femme visiblement outrée.

Harry marmonna trop rapidement le nom du blondinet pour que son amie puisse comprendre. Elle adressa un regard agacé à Ron qui haussa les épaules, faisant ses réserves pour le premier cours de potion de la semaine.

Le survivant plissa les yeux. Il se nota mentalement de rester sur ses gardes concernant Malfoy.

Il fut bientôt l'heure du premier cours de la journée alors Hermione se leva, bien décidée à ne pas être en retard. Elle fut aussitôt suivie de ses deux amis de la même manière que des canetons se seraient lancés à la suite de leur mère.

Ron sortit discrètement et rapidement une pilule de sa poche pour l'avaler avant de croquer dans un des muffins qu'il avait pris sur le buffet matinal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le brunet, intrigué.

Le rouquin parut gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours puis annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une pilule qui permettait de restreindre le pouvoir de ses phéromones Omégas.

\- Tu prends ça depuis combien de temps ? continua Harry.

Son ami réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Bien avant mes premières chaleurs, je dirais..., dit-il d'une voix basse, je pense que c'était un peu avant la première année à Poudlard.

Le petit brun baissa la tête, en pleine remise en question : comment cela était-il possible ? Comment n'avait-il pu jamais le remarquer ? Était-il un si mauvais ami ?

Ron posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- Eh, t'inquiète. C'est normal, le rassura le jeune sorcier comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, je me cachais délibérément pour prendre ces choses-là avant hier. Et quand j'avais oublié certains matins, je demandais à aller aux toilettes ou à l'infirmerie. Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir.

Le rouquin sourit à son meilleur ami, le rassurant :

\- Dis-toi bien que si tu m'as vu prendre ça, c'est que je te l'ai laissé voir et que j'ai confiance en toi, ok ? J'ai pas peur de toi.

Harry rit face au regard faussement déterminé de son ami en lui donnant une gentille tape dans le dos.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, j'ai pas peur.

\- Mais nan ! Avoue que tu trembles devant ma toute puissance !

Harry leva le nez pour réfléchir quelques secondes quand retentit gravement :

\- Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rends si turbulent ? Est-ce la perspective d'assister à l'un de me cours ?

Mais avant que l'un des deux ne puisse répondre, le professeur Rogue reprit :

\- J'en doute. Je vous prierai donc de rejoindre vos places en silence, messieurs.

Ron donna un dernier coup de main amical sur l'épaule du survivant avant de se diriger vers la place qui lui était destinée. Harry, lui, traina des pieds en rejoignant Malfoy au premier rang.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, la mine boudeuse. Il prit son crayon du bout des doigts pour jouer silencieusement avec en attendant que le cours commence. A ses côtés, Malfoy roula des yeux avec exaspération.

Les élèves assistèrent, comme à leur habitude, à une heure de théorie pour enchaîner sur une heure de pratique.

Heure pendant laquelle un certain brunet regretta presque les interminables explications de son professeur en première partie de cours. Il en fit le moins possible et cela sembla convenir à son voisin de table, concentré sur la mixture rose dans le chaudron

Harry resta enfoncé dans la chaise en bois à sa disposition, détaillant le profil de son camarade, sans complexes.

La mâchoire de celui-ci était tendue. Il mélangeait le fruit de son travail avec énergie, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques perles de sueur roulaient de ses tempes jusqu'à ses joues et pourtant, il n'en perdait pas sa superbe. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient humides à cause de la vapeur qui se dégageait du chaudron. Il fallait l'avouer, cela le rendait très sexy.

Peut-être même un peu trop sexy.

Harry sentit son cerveau devenir cotonneux et son regard se troubler sans que cela ne l'inquiète plus que cela. Le jeune homme en vint même à trouver ces sensations agréables. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, le regard dans le vague mais toujours rivé sur son camarade. Malfoy passa sa main dans sa nuque pour chasser la moiteur de sa peau : main que le survivant suivit des yeux. Celui-ci passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour profiter plus encore de la merveilleuse odeur dégagée par le corps près de lui.

Lentement, Harry fit rouler sa chaise jusque son coéquipier de la pointe de sa chaussure. Il fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur la chemise détrempée face à lui avant d'appuyer un peu plus sur la peau de son homologue. Celui-ci sursauta soudainement, lâchant un cri peu masculin. Malfoy repoussa violemment Harry en s'écartant le plus loin possible, entraînant la chute de son travail.

Le brunet reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Toute la classe s'était tu pour fixer alternativement les deux garçons. Rogue avança pour aider Malfoy à se relever après qu'il soit tombé en repoussant l'autre jeune homme tout en grinçant sèchement :

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fais, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête.

\- Mr Malfoy. Pourquoi avez-vous réagis comme cela ?

Le blondinet jeta un regard à la fois apeuré et noir à son professeur. Harry les vit échanger quelques rapides messes basses avant que Rogue ne se relève et n'ordonne :

\- Malfoy, allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement et Potter, vous allez aller voir le professeur McGonagall avec moi immédiatement.

Le professeur se retourna de manière théâtrale avant de menacer :

\- Et vous tous, j'attends vos potions dans une fiole avec vos noms : cela vous fera une note de plus pour prévenir les examens et les envies de flemmardise.

Puis, prenant ses deux élèves fauteurs de trouble par le col, le potionniste sortit de la salle de classe. Il alla déposer l'un d'eux entre les mains expertes de Miss Pomfresh pour finir de tirer l'autre à sa suite, fulminant. Le professeur entra dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard avant de lâcher brutalement son élève sur une chaise. La vieille femme releva la tête.

\- Mr Potter. Professeur Rogue. Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda simplement la professeur en redressant ses lunettes.

Rogue la coupa :

\- Harry Potter a tenté d'agresser sexuellement Draco Malfoy. Cela ne doit pas rester impuni.

McGonagall toussota.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur ? Mr Potter ?

\- Mr Potter est un alpha, reprit tout aussi rapidement le professeur.

La directrice reporta son regard sur son élève. Harry osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que Malfoy ait eu cette réaction mais… je n'ai fait que toucher son dos… je sais que c'est étrange mais… je ne voulais rien faire de mal, justifia-t-il, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, ni même à la bête.

\- La bête ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée.

\- C'est comme ça que j'appelle l'Alpha, professeur, avoua le survivant d'une voix basse, un peu honteuse, je n'ai appris que j'étais un alpha que depuis une semaine, vous savez ? Et… enfin, je contrôle cette bête comme je peux… mais je peux vous assurer que je ne l'ai pas senti prendre le dessus quand j'ai eu l'intention d'interpeller Malfoy en lui touchant le dos.

McGonagall opina.

\- Je vous crois, Mr Potter. En revanche, si Mr Malfoy s'est senti attaqué, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Peut-être ne sentez-vous plus ce… cette « bête » lorsqu'elle prend le dessus ?

Harry frémit d'horreur, rien que d'y penser. La professeure fit signe au professeur Rogue de prendre congé avant de se lever pour poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle le réconforta quelques secondes puis interrogea :

\- Harry, dites-moi ce que vous avez réellement ressentit à cet instant.

Le survivant lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à décrire ça, s'il-vous-plaît… mais je vous assure que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Juste… j'ai juste voulu le toucher… et ça me fait peur.

\- C'est normal, jeune homme, le rassura la vieille dame, vous n'aviez jamais ressentis cela avant et vous ne maîtrisez plus vos pulsions. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour vous, les débordements des alphas ne sont pas punis sauf dans cet établissement. Ce qui veut dire que chacun des professeurs est assez compétent pour vous aider avec vos pulsions surtout si elles deviennent trop encombrantes. Je peux également vous prévenir sur les signes qui montrent que ce que vous appelez la « bête » prends le dessus sur votre conscience pour que vous puissiez prendre l'air à cet instant et ne pas subir cela.

Harry hocha la tête. Il posa, toujours un peu inquiet :

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je n'attaquerai réellement aucun élève ?

McGonagall lui accorda un sourire espiègle.

\- Sincèrement ? J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez mauvais au point de risquer l'intégrité d'autrui pour privilégier votre plaisir personnel.

Le brunet se permit de sourire également, touché par les mots de la professeure.

\- Vais-je être puni ?

\- Bien entendu.

La directrice se leva pour aller fouiller dans les étagères de son bureau. Elle tira un livre, très fin et relié de cuir, d'entre tous les gros grimoires ancestraux de l'école pour l'apporter à Harry.

\- Je vais vous demander de lire attentivement ceci, décréta la vieille dame en donnant le livre à son élève, il y a toutes les informations pratiques à savoir sur les Omégas et Alphas pour la vie en cohésion. De même, cela pourrait vous intéresser, il y a des informations sur comment prendre soin de son partenaire oméga pour pouvoir vivre au mieux son couple.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il se leva, remercia la professeure puis sortit : il se sentait comme un enfant prit en faute. Le jeune homme marcha lentement jusqu'au dortoir pour se coucher lourdement. Il ne sut comment se l'expliquer à lui-même : il se sentait à la fois malheureux pour Malfoy et pour lui-même et emplis de bonheur car il avait pu le toucher.

Ces sentiments étaient étranges : il ne savait pas s'il était réellement triste ou s'il était légitime qu'il ait aimé toucher son camarade.

La nuit commença à se coucher quand Harry daigna se relever. Il était fatigué sans n'avoir rien fait de la journée. Le jeune homme s'assit contre sa tête de lit pour ouvrir le livre que McGonagall lui avait donné avec une certaine lenteur. Il tourna les pages sans réellement les lires, regardant les images avec curiosité, découvrant plus encore au sujet des statuts.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir en soupirant que le survivant réalisa l'heure qu'il était.

\- Puni ? demanda simplement le rouquin.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

\- Oui mais en même temps, pas vraiment.

Harry montra le livre en exposant la couverture.

\- Disons que je fais une formation accélérée de la manière dont il faut comprendre et traiter chacun d'entre nous.

Ron parut surpris. Il sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Meilleure punition du monde, mon frère. Je vais sérieusement penser à vénérer Mc Go…

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard entendu avant d'exploser de rire en cœur. Ils se lancèrent encore quelques piques amicales puis se calmèrent doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Ron passa ses mains sur ses paupières pour en chasser les larmes en proposant simplement :

\- Manger ?

\- Manger.

Harry se leva en refermant le manuel. Il le rangea précieusement sous son oreiller et se mit à courir désespérément dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, déjà sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Le rouquin glissa son bras autour des épaules de son ami avant d'entrer en discutant avec dynamisme et d'aller s'installer sans se soucier des regards posés sur eux. Les deux garçons commencèrent à manger, prenant immédiatement leurs aises habituelles à cette table qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

Malfoy ne faisait pas partie de la table des Serpentards ce soir mais personne ne le remarqua, en dehors de ses amis proches. Il ne hantait plus l'esprit du survivant en tout cas.

Et c'est dans cette euphorie gryffondorienne que se termina la soirée, immanquablement accompagnée d'un peu d'alcool et de tabac.

 _(ndb : WHAT ? Ça boit et ça fume à Poudlard ? Mais que fait Rusard ?)_

A vrai dire, tout se passa comme si les évènements de la rentrée n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

xXx

Harry lança un regard à la fois assassin et endormis au énième garçon qui déshabillait Ron des yeux ce matin.

Il y a quelques jours, le brunet n'aurait même pas remarqué le nombre affolant de prédateurs autour de son meilleur ami et maintenant, cela le dépassait.

Comment avait-il pu fermer les yeux si longtemps ?

Son attention resta fixée sur les potentiels agresseurs de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il mâchonnait distraitement ses corn flakes rendu trop mou par le lait.

Rapidement, il repéra quelques omégas en suivant le regard trop insistant et si particuliers des alphas. Toute cette tension sexuelle le rendait malade. Il avait du mal à croire que la population sorcière concevait cette vie si bestiale alors que les sangs-purs regardaient de haut les moldus et la technologie.

Précipitamment, Harry chercha son rival blond du regard pour l'empêcher d'exercer sa supériorité Alpha sur qui que ce soit. Ne trouvant pas l'objet qui occupait son esprit, le brunet se redressa sur ses coudes, observant plus attentivement chacun des membres de la maison adversaire pour enfin trouver le groupe d'ami du blondinet. Groupe duquel il ne faisait pas parti ce matin.

Ce fut mi- soulagé, mi- déçu que le survivant reprit son activité de garde du corps.

Hermione se leva pour partir en cours, les garçons la suivirent. Harry resta silencieux sur le chemin, encore comateux, baladé dans les disputes incessantes mais toujours sans gravité de ses deux amis.

Les cours de la journée parurent longs et pompeux pourtant notre héros réussit à prendre tout en note. Cela ne lui retira pas, pour autant, les intercours délirants avec son groupe où ils courraient, riaient et se battaient sans méchanceté en bons Gryffondors turbulents.

Et quand la fin des cours s'annonça enfin, tous les imitèrent.

Seamus et Neville proposèrent d'aller se poser tranquillement dans le parc. Hermione déclina aussitôt, prétextant devoir retrouver Lavande et Parvati dans la salle commune. Elle fut hâtivement suivie par Ron qui voulait profiter du beau temps pour voler un peu.

\- Je viens aussi ! lança Harry en levant vivement le bras, motivé.

Le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents en prenant brutalement son meilleur ami par le coude.

\- On se voit ce soir dans la chambre, les gars, annonça le brunet.

Ron le coupa :

\- Et trouvez un moyen de nous avoir des bières !

Le groupe se sépara joyeusement en se faisant de grands saluts niais. Ils aimaient se donner ce genre soupe-au-lait « j'ai rien vu, rien connu » qui faisait la spécificité de ce groupe. D'ailleurs, cela leur valait souvent les regards noirs des autres Serdaigles et Serpentards.

Les deux amis volèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ces heures de vols leurs semblèrent bien trop courtes mais les effets dopaminergiques de l'activité les apaisèrent immédiatement.

Ils montèrent dans les gradins pour reprendre leur souffle quand l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pénétra sur le terrain après l'avoir éclairé. Les adolescents assistèrent d'un œil las et en silence à l'entraînement.

Enfin… parlons plutôt d'un œil intéressé pour l'un de nos deux protagonistes. Malfoy, au milieu du terrain, élevé à sept mètres du sol, corrigeait ici et là les erreurs techniques de ses coéquipiers lui paraissait beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Harry frotta vigoureusement ses paupières pour chasser ce voile Alpha qui s'installait. Il releva les yeux pour observer plus attentivement son rival de toujours.

Il lui semblait si… Alpha. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela hier ? Pourquoi avait-il paru si faible à cet instant ?

Le survivant plissa les yeux.

Il est vrai que Malfoy était mince, fin et peu musclé. Ou du moins, ses muscles n'étaient pas volumineux. Ses hanches étaient malgré tout très étroites à l'inverse de la plupart des Omégas. Et sans parler uniquement de son corps, ce caractère directeur qui lui avait si souvent fait défaut ne collait pas avec ce que les livres disaient sur les Omégas.

En vérité, tout désignait Malfoy comme un Alpha. Mais, ne sachant pourquoi, Harry avait une toute autre sensation qui fut renforcée par la réaction qu'il eut en cours de potion.

\- A ton avis, demanda soudainement le brunet en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, Malfoy est un Alpha ou un Oméga ?

Ron fut surpris.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais mieux que toi ?

\- Parce que tu es un Omégas et que tu as l'air de connaître les autres omégas de Poudlard, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le rouquin grommela, vexé :

\- J'vois pas pourquoi je saurais ça, je suis pas pote avec Malfoy à ce que je sache.

Harry roula des yeux en se levant.

\- Je retourne à la chambre si tu te sens attaqué pour rien, maugréa le jeune homme.

En descendant les gradins, le survivant croisa l'équipe de Serpentard. Il prêta plus d'attention à Malfoy qu'à tous les regards sombres des autres joueurs, ce qui lui valut un magnifique doigt. Harry adressa un grand sourire innocent au blondinet en passant à côté de lui. Celui-ci profita de ce moment pour pincer l'épaule de son rival avant d'accélérer le pas pour se retrouver à l'avant de la file.

Harry rit silencieusement en le regardant tendrement. D'un coup, il secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre : il se comportait vraiment comme un amoureux transit. C'était vraiment étrange.

xXx

Deux semaines étaient passées. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Harry ne cessa d'observer Malfoy, de lire au sujet des _statuts_ sexuels pour en déterminer la sienne, d'élaborer un plan maléfique pour se venger de l'affront que Rogue lui avait fait subir quelques semaines auparavant. Deux semaines durant lesquelles les absences du sujet favori du survivant se firent plus fréquentes.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu aux repas du matin et du midi ce jour-là. Harry ne l'avait vu que lors des cours communs aux deux maisons. A vrai dire, cela n'inquiétait pas le survivant plus que de coutume, il n'était pas question de cela : seulement d'observation, entendons-nous.

 _(ndb : Ben voyons, on y croit…)_

Mais ces constatations dérangeait Harry sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Et quand Draco Malfoy entra discrètement dans la Grande Salle, en plein milieu du dîner, l'attention de notre héros se mobilisa de nouveau. Il ne semblait pas être décoiffé, ni même essoufflé ou encore malade ce qui troubla plus encore le Gryffondor : il n'y avait visiblement aucune raison que son rival soit autant absent.

Le trouble qui habitait Harry se renforça lorsque celui-ci distingua un morceau de métal finement travaillé sous le col de la chemise de celui qu'il détaillait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Ce morceau de métal obnubila le survivant durant tout le repas, si bien qu'il en oublia presque ses amis à certains moments. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione l'insulter copieusement et presque poliment de « sale Alpha ».

Heureusement pour les deux meilleurs amis du brunet, les Serpentards désertèrent la Grande Salle vers vingt-et-une heure. Ils purent donc profiter d'un Harry entièrement dédié à eux, souriant et rieur comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que les Gryffondors attablés, le survivant se leva.

\- Je vais monter dans notre chambre, les mecs, je suis crevé, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Son amie le salua d'un simple signe de main.

\- A demain.

Ron se leva pour lui donner un gentil cou dans l'épaule.

\- On se retrouve là-haut !

Harry hocha la tête en souriant puis sortit, la tête vide et le cœur léger. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au dortoir.

Soudainement, on le prit par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur assombris par la nuit alors qu'il tournait pour monter les escaliers. Le brunet gémit silencieusement en posant ses mains à l'endroit douloureux de son dos avant d'apercevoir le visage un peu trop proche de Malfoy.

Celui-ci semblait terriblement en colère.

Il resserra sa prise sur le col d'Harry, à deux mains en crachant sèchement :

\- Je ne le répéterai pas alors écoute-moi bien, Potter : arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire, comme si tu voulais me bouffer, comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher, ok ? Tu restes dans ta médiocrité Gryffondorienne et tu me laisses tranquille. Si jamais tu décides de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, je me ferais un plaisir de régler le problème moi-même.

xXx

 _Et voilà mon petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année 2018 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensez, vos suppositions, etc…_

 _Faites-vous plaisir_

 _Merci à Bad, petite correctrice qui supporte mes retards et fait tout son taf voir plus en une journée._

 _Et bonne année !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ! Chapitre avec un peu de retard mais pas tant…_

 _Pas spécialement de raisons, je crois. Le chapitre est là, c'est le plus important et il est plutôt conséquent par rapport aux autres ! C'est cadeau !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, comme d'habitude, et un bon mois de février ^^_

 _Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I._

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

CHAPITRE V

Harry resta figé là, collé contre le mur, soufflé par cette menace à laquelle il n'était certainement pas préparé.

A vrai dire, cela devait bien faire depuis leur sixième année, soit deux ans, que Malfoy et lui n'avaient pas eu de confrontation physique.

Lentement, il reprit sa route vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne se remettant toujours pas de cette approche. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que Malfoy était repartit.

Le survivant n'aurait su dire s'il avait été paralysé parce que son rival aux cheveux blonds l'avait pris par surprise au détour d'un couloir sombre ou bien à cause de cette odeur.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent tandis qu'il marchait mécaniquement en direction des dortoirs.

La douce fragrance qui caractérisait si fortement l'éphèbe dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier l'envoutait de manière intense chaque fois qu'elle lui parvenait.

Peu à peu, elle prenait possession de son esprit, doucement mais sûrement. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de se battre contre ce mal délicieusement insidieux...

Harry secoua brusquement la tête. Malfoy prenait trop facilement possession de lui, ça en devenait inquiétant.

Le jeune homme s'enhardit, reprenant du poil de la bête, prêt à rejoindre ses amis pour oublier au plus vite cet événement.

Et au fur et à mesure que ses pas accéléraient, une colère monstrueuse s'emparait de lui.

Comment osait-il le traiter comme ça ?

Malfoy aurait dû être heureux d'attirer son attention ! Plus encore sa sympathie quand on savait de quelle manière lui et sa bande de Serpentard l'avaient traité toutes ces années. Ce peroxydé devrait être touché que celui qu'il avait harcelé depuis la première année daigne se renseigner sur sa potentielle situation d'Oméga au lieu de s'en servir contre lui.

Harry entra violemment dans la salle commune, lèvres pincées et poings crispés.

Tous ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par cette entrée fracassante. Harry ne s'excusa pas, n'en ayant cure, et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre.

Le survivant s'effondra lourdement sur sa couche après avoir jeté en travers de la chambre le manuel que McGonagall lui avait confié.

Il hurla de frustration, le visage enfouit dans ses draps.

\- Harry ? appela la voix inquiète de sa meilleure amie qui devait l'avoir suivi.

L'interpellé grommela un "oui" étouffé par son oreiller pour signaler sa présence plus d'évidente, ce sans daigner relever la tête.

\- Il y a eu confrontation ? demanda-t-elle simplement sans réellement poser la question.

Harry ne répondit pas, comprenant bien le caractère rhétorique de l'intervention de la jeune femme à la peau noire.

Hermione entra, talonnée par Ron. Les deux meilleurs amis du survivant prirent place sur le lit de celui-ci. La sorcière passa ses mains dans les indomptables cheveux de son ami.

Le brunet se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il lança un peu sèchement :

\- Tu dois savoir, toi, si Malfoy est un Oméga ou pas, non ?

Ron fronça le nez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce je saurais ça ? Et à quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir ?

\- Peut-être parce que t'en es un aussi. Vous êtes pas nombreux, vous devez tous vous connaître, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non. Et dans le cas contraire, je ne l'aurais pas dit. C'est à Malfoy de décider s'il veut que quelqu'un sache de quel statut il a hérité, pas à toi, cracha le grand roux, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Oméga que tous les autres du même statut connaissent mon existence. On n'a pas de sixième sens, on ne se rassemble pas pour faire des rendez-vous d'écoute comme les alcooliques anonymes et on n'organise pas de dîner de charité pour notre cause. Tout comme tous les autres membres de tous les autres statuts. Les seules différences avec toi c'est la taille de mes couilles et la possibilité de pondre des gosses. Je pensais que t'avais compris.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner, tu pourrais être un peu plus conciliant ! rétorqua le jeune homme en se redressant sur ses coudes, y'a trois semaines, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un Alpha et qu'il existait des putains de statuts pour régir notre vie sexuelle !

\- Eh bien réfléchis un peu !

\- Les garçons ! trancha Hermione en s'interposant physiquement alors que le plus grand venait de se lever pour se battre Harry, dans tous les cas, si Malfoy avait réellement été un Oméga, il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un le savoir. Réfléchis. Et tu n'as certainement pas besoins de cette information, je suis sûre que tu t'en servirais pour te venger.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un Serpentard ! Je ne suis pas du genre à humilier les gens sans raisons, tu le sais très bien !

\- Donc tu considères ça comme humiliant ? reprit Ron, rouge de rage, t'es un putain de pote, toi ! On se demande pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis quand j'ai découvert ce que j'étais !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, imbécile !

Harry sortit de son lit avec rapidité pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, menaçant, en débitant avec colère :

\- Tu es bien le seul à te rabaisser dans ta condition, ici ! Tout le monde a beau te dire que ça ne change rien, tu te sens attaqué sans arrêt ! Arrête d'avoir l'air d'une vierge effarouchée et de te comporter comme tel avant de vouloir que le monde change ! Tu trouves que tu es une victime facile ? Bravo ! Rien que le fait de te convaincre de ça, fait de toi le premier con sur qui les Alphas vont sauter ! Qui trouve qu'un gars toujours en train de se plaindre de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il renvoi est un gars respectable ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu es aussi aveugle que tous les autres Alphas !

Hermione tapa fortement du pied contre le parquet. Sa prestance d'Alpha fit immédiatement taire les deux sorciers prêts à en venir aux mains.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres à la manière de McGonagall avant d'ordonner :

\- Ron, dehors, on va aller se calmer en salle commune. Harry, toi, tu as intérêt à réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire. J'espère que tu te rendras compte de la bêtise de tes propos et de la douleur que ça peut provoquer.

\- Alors comme ça tu le soutiens, lui ? pesta le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais alors que le rouquin sortait de la chambre d'un pas lourd.

\- Je ne soutiens personne, Harry Potter. Ron est sur les nerfs et toi aussi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les Alphas et les Omégas alors laisse le sujet hors de la conversation. Tu n'as pas à assoir ta "toute puissance" d'Alpha pour être respecté par qui tu le veux, débita Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! se vexa Harry, tu sais... Tu sais que je ne veux humilier personne, je ne suis pas comme ça...

\- Sauf qu'il s'agit de Malfoy. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, conclut Hermione avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Le survivant resta pantois, reprenant sa respiration pendant quelques longues secondes. Il finit par se jeter avec rage dans ses draps, se roulant dedans pour se déconnecter de ce monde ingrat.

Sa colère descendit comme elle était montée.

Le jeune homme resta immobile jusqu'à ce que ses camarades de chambre se couchent et éteignent la lumière. Il décida de se lever, très lentement, à peine deux heures après l'extinction des feux pour marcher tranquillement vers la salle d'eau.

Il ne sut combien de temps il se doucha mais cela avait terminé de l'apaiser, si bien qu'il s'endormit aussitôt après avoir de nouveau rejoins son lit.

 **xXx**

C'est ainsi que pendant deux jours complets, Harry et Ron évitèrent délibérément la compagnie de l'autre. Le brunet ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son meilleur ami avait pris la mouche de la sorte alors il n'allait certainement pas venir s'excuser, c'était lui qui l'avait attaqué sur sa « pauvre condition d'Oméga ». Et Hermione s'était bien évidemment rangée du côté de la minorité soi-disant persécutée pour, selon notre héros, satisfaire ce complexe du sauveur démesuré.

Dire qu'on le lui attribuait si souvent à tort…

Cela faisait deux semaines entières qu'Harry ruminait sa rage et son dégoût envers Malfoy et ses deux meilleurs amis tant et si bien que ces sentiments s'étaient peu à peu transformés en mélancolie.

Mais ce mal-être ne suffit pas au survivant pour ravaler sa fierté Alpha.

En parlant d'Alpha, plus les jours avançaient, plus le brunet peinait à refouler tout le désir qui bouillonnait en lui. Ses yeux devenaient vagues et son corps semblait être possédé plus fréquemment encore.

Pour pallier cela, Harry Potter s'isola progressivement. Cela ne l'embêtait pas tant, il aimait la solitude autant que d'être entouré de ses plus proches amis mais il faut avouer que Ron et Hermione lui manquaient.

Etre seul profita au survivant, il travailla un peu plus (un peu, n'exagérons rien), lu quelques manuels au sujets des Omégas et des Alphas mais, surtout, continua d'élaborer son plan d'attaque contre Rogue.

Bref, les deux semaines qu'Harry passa ne furent pas vides d'intérêt mais réellement insupportables.

Alors, le soir du second vendredi, Harry descendit du dortoir quand tous les Gryffondors revinrent du dîner pour retrouver Hermione qui lisait seule sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Par chance, Ron était allé à l'infirmerie après le repas ce qui apaisa un temps, soit peu, les tensions.

Le brunet se mit en tailleur à côté de sa meilleure amie, sans oser prendre la parole. Il tordit nerveusement ses mains, n'osant prendre la parole en premier.

Hermione referma brutalement son manuel pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami sans prononcer un mot. Elle fixait Harry d'un regard lourd de sens qu'elle seule maîtrisait avec tant de talent.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix basse.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, rappela-t-elle, amère, mais à Ron. C'est lui qui s'est sentis insulté par ce que tu as dit.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais roula des yeux en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Il râla :

\- Il prend tout mal du moment que ça touche les Omégas, 'Mione. En plus, je suis un Alpha et rien que ça, ça l'emmerde… quoique je dise, et même si je le défends, il trouvera quelque chose pour me dire que la cause Oméga ne m'est pas légitime.

Le livre de la jeune femme à la peau noire vint violemment lui frapper la tête.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Harry James Potter. Ron est comme notre frère, comment peux-tu cracher impunément sur lui, dans son dos, sans t'en vouloir ? Tu me répugnes quand tu es comme ça, s'énerva Hermione en se levant pour quitter son ami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi à la fin ?! s'enquit brusquement le brunet, le visage rouge de colère, pourquoi est-ce que tu le protèges autant, hein ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Ron protège Malfoy alors que celui-ci le traite comme un moins que rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez de côté ?! Je n'ai rien dit de mal ! Rien de si grave en tout cas ! Je ne pensais pas à mal quand j'ai parlé de l'autre fouine la dernière fois, je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi il venait de me menacer dans le couloir, tu le comprends ça ?!

\- Ne me hurle pas dessus comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ce sur quoi tu peux décharger tes nerfs ! renchérit la sorcière.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Mais tu es censée être ma meilleure amie et m'écouter quand j'ai besoins de toi comme je le ferais et comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Mais ces putains de statuts t'ont tournés la tête ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Alpha que tu dois protéger les Omégas de manière excessive ! Tu les traites comme s'ils étaient différents, comme s'ils étaient faibles et vulnérables, mais c'est tous ceux qui se foutent des statuts et en parlent ouvertement qui sont considérés comme des racistes de merde !

Harry se tut aussitôt après avoir terminé sa phrase, le souffle court, quand il aperçut une larme poindre sous l'œil de sa meilleure amie.

\- Autre chose à dire ? lança sèchement Hermione.

Le brunet fit « non » de la tête, l'air terriblement coupable.

\- Bien. Excuse-toi auprès de Ron, nous règlerons ça plus tard.

Et la sorcière monta d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son dortoir.

La salle commune était silencieuse et tous les élèves présents regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds.

Silencieusement, et sous les regards de tous, le survivant retourna dans sa chambre, les mains tremblantes de rage et d'angoisse. Allait-il réellement passer pour un homme fermé qui se complait dans sa dite supériorité ?

Il le craignait.

Lentement, Harry rejoignit son lit en sanglotant sans un bruit.

Il ne s'était jamais disputé si violemment avec Hermione au contraire de Ron avec lequel il était souvent entré en conflit.

En parlant de Ron, celui-ci entra dans la chambre presque sans un bruit. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami sans un mot quand Harry leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ron le jaugea de haut en bas alors que le brunet essuyait honteusement son visage plein de larmes :

\- Vas-y, permit Harry, la voix brisée par la tristesse, gueule-moi dessus, venge-toi du fait que je sois un Alpha. Mais sincèrement, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais...

\- Préféré être un Bêta. Moi aussi, affirma le rouquin en prenant place sur son propre lit.

Le survivant releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Ron ne poursuive :

\- Je sais que je deviens virulent quand quelqu'un parle d'Oméga, plus encore quand c'est un Alpha. J'ai souvent l'impression que ceux qui en parlent me rabaissent comme le font les élus du ministère envers tous ceux de ma condition.

Ron frottait nerveusement ses avant-bras, gêné par le fait d'avouer ses torts aussi ouvertement.

\- J'suis pas un gars qui réfléchit beaucoup. Plus du genre grande brute sans cervelle, tu vois, continua le grand roux avec un léger sourire sarcastique en coin, j'ai réagis de manière débile sans essayer de comprendre ce que tu me disais parce que, pour moi, tu voulais du mal à l'un des miens. Tu me mettais à l'écart en t'adressant à moi. J'ai pas pensé à cette conversation jusqu'à ce que je t'entende avec 'Mione à l'instant.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? le coupa Harry en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Bah... C'est vrai que je renvoie l'image d'un assisté, toujours entouré de mes Alphas protecteurs.

Le sorcier brun explosa de rire en s'écroulant dans ses draps, bientôt rejoint par son meilleur ami, tombé à même le sol, ne pouvant contrôler son rire.

Le fou rire s'éternisa et lorsqu'il n'en resta, enfin, que des bribes, Harry hoqueta, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage :

\- Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'idée de t'entendre dire ça un jour !

\- Ça venait du fond du cœur ça !

Les deux garçons se turent, tout sourire, avant de s'étreindre chaleureusement.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, bro, putain, avoua crument Ron.

\- Tu m'as piqué ma réplique, là, grommela le brunet.

Ils rirent puis s'assirent en tailleur, par terre, entre leurs deux lits, pour parler de tout autre chose.

C'était terminé, c'était oublié

 **xXx**

\- Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Ah.

Donc, effectivement, Draco Malfoy était un Oméga.

Harry se tourna vers son coéquipier, bouche ouverte et yeux ronds de stupeur. Il avait beau avoir eu des soupçons, l'annonce avait été si brutale et sans équivoque qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être choqué.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par croire qu'il se faisait des idées quant au statut du prince des Serpentards : il faut croire qu'un Oméga peut être indépendant et ambitieux.

Malfoy tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal le regard insistant du brunet sur lui mais ne tint pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Potter, grinça le blondinet, ferme la bouche, tu baves.

Le survivant porta sa main à son menton pour essuyer ce qui lui sembla être de ma salive.

Malfoy grimaça avec dégoût, plissant le nez d'une manière qu'Harry jugea irrésistible.

\- Bien, ponctua McGonagall pour faire taire la classe dans laquelle elle était intervenue, j'ai placé de grands espoirs en vous. J'espère que cette collaboration Alpha/Oméga vous permettra de comprendre et accepter les avantages et limites de chacun des statuts spéciaux qui vous sont attribués. Être Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga n'est pas une tare, c'est comme être un homme ou une femme : il faut l'accepter. Vous devez le comprendre. Travaillez bien.

 _ndb : Pas cool la McGo… En 20 secondes, elle vient d'étaler devant toute la classe le statut de tous ses élèves, qu'ils veuillent le révéler ou non… Et BAM ! Dans ta face !..._

Le professeur en charge du cours raccompagna la directrice à la porte de la salle de classe avant de reprendre sa place. L'homme s'assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau pour prendre la parole :

\- Comme vous l'avez donc compris, vous serez en duo jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Le but est que les Alphas puissent aider leur coéquipier Oméga à suivre les cours et à récupérer ceux auxquels ils n'auraient pas pu assister. Sachez que tous les professeurs seront à votre écoute et interviendrons immédiatement si l'un ne traite pas l'autre comme son égal. De plus, de sévères sanctions tomberont si jamais un Alpha décide de profiter d'un Oméga, comme stipulé dans le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Des questions ?

Malfoy leva rapidement la main, le professeur lui donna la parole.

\- Et si je refuse de participer à ce projet ridicule ?

\- Ce n'est pas un choix que l'on vous donne, Mr Malfoy, mais que l'on vous impose, répondit l'homme de manière diplomate.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard sombre au professeur puis à son coéquipier. Il siffla sèchement :

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Tout le monde n'est pas asservi.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Malfoy, gronda Ron, assit derrière.

Il avait été mis en duo avec Blaise Zabini qui semblait être plutôt fier de son coéquipier roux.

\- Je dis simplement que si toi, Weasley, a besoins d'un Alpha pour t'aider à obtenir tes examens, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, râla le blondinet.

\- Mr Malfoy, le coupa le professeur, vous êtes en duo avec Mr Potter et vos jérémiades n'y changeront rien. Après, nous ne surveillons pas vos faits et gestes alors libre à vous de vous entraidez comme vous le souhaitez. Et si votre souhait est de ne pas le faire, faites. Nous vous fournissons simplement une aide.

Malfoy opina à contrecœur avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas besoins de toi pour les cours.

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

Le prince des Serpentards n'argumenta pas plus et se tourna vers sa feuille pour prendre consciencieusement le cours qui allait commencer.

Harry le détailla quelques secondes durant, appréciant la courbe de sa mâchoire et de son nez, puis reprit ses esprits pour prendre quelques notes. Toujours de manière superficielle.

Mais ce travail à minima lui permit d'observer plus attentivement son voisin de table.

Celui-ci semblait être extrêmement concentré sur les explications du professeur. Il hochait discrètement de la tête quand il comprenait la théorie et les liens qu'on pouvait faire avec la pratique de la magie. De temps en temps, Harry remarqua qu'il portait son stylo à ses lèvres, sans jamais céder à la tentation de le mâchonner. Les notes qu'il prenait étaient à son image : claires, complètes et sobre. Un doigt posé sur les textes du livre lui permettait de suivre en même temps et d'apporter un complément à son cours alors que le professeur n'avait pas indiqué la page.

Impressionné par cette capacité d'attention « Hermionesque » dont Malfoy faisait preuve, Harry replongea dans des notes, se voulant plus attentif pour pouvoir égaler son rival de toujours sur ce point également.

Et ce fut plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

 **xXx**

Qui se serait attendu à ce que Malfoy soit aussi précis et perfectionniste dans tous les cours ?

Pas Harry en tout cas. Lui, avait toujours pensé que son coéquipier qui excellait en potion ne suivait que dans cette matière. Mais après vérification, il s'avéra que Malfoy était premier élève de la maison Serpentard, et premier ex aequo avec Hermione dans tout Poudlard.

Effectivement, le blondinet n'avait clairement pas besoins de l'aide d'Harry pour obtenir ses examens malgré le fait qu'il soit un Oméga.

Le brunet avait été scié par ces découvertes si bien que la vision des cernes prononcés de son camarade lors du dernier cours de la journée ne l'étonna guère.

Malfoy devait trimer comme un fou pour égaler les Alphas et pour suivre un parcours à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

Ainsi, au fur et à mesure de la journée, presque inconsciemment, Harry restitua ses cours avec plus d'attention que d'ordinaire.

Au moment du repas, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione avec laquelle il s'était facilement réconcilié le matin-même, juste en face de Ron, et engagea immédiatement :

\- Tu savais que Malfoy était une tête d'ampoule comme toi ?

Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, mi surprise, mi résignée.

\- Bien entendu. Je surveille les classements, moi, monsieur. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, nous travaillons tous les jours côte-à-côte à la bibliothèque pour revoir nos cours du lendemain et finir nos devoirs, énuméra-t-elle, mais il reste souvent plus longtemps que moi pour trouver et remplir des exercices qui ne sont pas imposés. En général, il me les donne après et je lui conseille des ouvrages. Il a beaucoup changé depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, tu sais ?

\- Depuis que Voldemort a habité chez lui en tout cas, intervint Ron.

Harry opina. Son attention revint sur le rouquin :

\- Et toi avec Zabini ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Niquel, répondit le grand jeune homme, la bouche pleine.

Hermione lui fit signe de finir sa bouche, ce qu'il fit, puis reprit :

\- Il est beaucoup plus ouvert que ce que je pensais. Il m'a expliqué que si je voulais quelque chose je n'avais qu'à demander que ce soit cours ou question infirmerie. Zabini ne me plaint pas, ne me regarde pas de manière insistante et ne semble pas menaçant et est "ok" pour m'aider si j'en ai besoins seulement et ça me convient parfaitement.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Hermione, elle, n'avait aucun Oméga en charge, ceux-ci étant trop peu nombreux pour en attribuer un à chaque Alpha.

Les trois adolescents parlèrent longtemps de cette journée, de la décision de McGonagall et de ce que cela pourrait apporter. Au final, ils étaient tous content de tout cela.

 **xXx**

Tout au long de cette première semaine de collaboration Alpha/Oméga, durant laquelle ni Malfoy, ni Potter ne collabora, le survivant calqua son travail sur celui de son coéquipier. Toute son attention était portée sur le cours pendant la journée et sur ses devoirs après le dîner. Il allait même à la bibliothèque de temps en temps et s'asseyait à l'écart pour que personne ne le voit ici.

Harry n'avait pas l'impression de travailler plus, de se forcer ou de perdre son temps : il y prenait même plaisir. Et puis, si un jour Malfoy décidai finalement qu'il avait besoins de son coéquipier, il pourrait l'aider décemment.

En allant se coucher, ce soir-là, le survivant tria et rangea soigneusement tous ses parchemins depuis le début de l'année. Ron rit en voyant le nombre de égal de parchemin remplis depuis le début de l'année et le début de la semaine.

\- Putain mec, tu travailles moins que moi ! commenta le rouquin.

\- Travaillais, bro.

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur. Ils ne tardèrent cependant pas à se coucher, les autres garçons montant les rejoindre pour dormir rapidement.

Le lendemain, comme tout du long de la semaine, le brunet suivit ses cours avec assiduité, toujours aux côtés de Malfoy durant chaque heure.

A vrai dire, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement si son coéquipier brun suivait ou non, l'attitude de celui-ci arrangeait Malfoy. Au moins, pendant qu'il était concentré sur autre chose, il ne le regardait pas. C'était moins gênant. Le prince des Serpentards appréciait même ce garçon silencieux, discret et concentré que pouvait être Harry Potter.

Il ne le connaissait pas comme cela et n'était certainement pas malheureux d'avoir découvert cet aspect de la personnalité de ce garçon qu'il croyait connaître. Cela lui plaisait même.

Midi arriva bientôt et les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent sans un mot. Harry partit manger avec ses amis tandis que Draco retrouva Blaise.

\- Mec, j'ai la dalle, ramène ton petit cul plus vite, s'il-te-plait, se plaignit Blaise en voyant son meilleur ami trainer des pieds.

\- Passe devant, ordonna Malfoy en cherchant un parchemin au fond de son sac de cours, je dois pratiquer la métamorphose et les sorts de défense.

Le grand noir croisa les bras en soupirant :

\- Ce n'est pas en loupant tous les repas depuis que tout Poudlard sait que tu es un Oméga que tu vas changer de statut, Draco, tu le sais ça ? Je ne compte pas t'apporter de quoi te nourrir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Malfoy haussa les épaules en prenant la direction de l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à tartiner du pain avec ce que tu trouves, suggéra le blondinet en lui faisant « salut » de la main.

Blaise maugréa :

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con, Malfoy.

Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est si compatible, mon amour, rit-il avec ironie.

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent trop rapidement après le déjeuner au goût des élèves de Poudlard. Notre groupe de Gryffondor se rendit immédiatement en cours de métamorphose, un second dessert dans la poche pour la plupart.

Malfoy était déjà assis quand Harry rejoignit sa place et bientôt, les deux premières heures de cours de l'après-midi démarrèrent.

Les deux garçons suivirent et pratiquèrent avec attention quand, au bout d'à peine une heure, le Serpentard posa sa tête sur la paillasse en grimaçant. Harry se pencha silencieusement vers lui, accrochant le regard de son coéquipier. Ceux-ci brillaient de douleur, un peu dans le vague alors le brunet se redressa pour lever la main.

\- Professeur, appela Harry, pouvez-vous désigner quelqu'un pour emmener Malfoy à l'infirmerie ? Il n'a pas l'air bien.

 _ndb : Ben alors chouchou, on a peur de toucher un pôvre petit Oméga ? Ou t'as peur de te prendre un gnon en pleine poire ?_

 _nda : Tellement ! Notre Ryry est trop respectueux…_

La mâchoire du blondinet se crispa. Pourquoi un autre ? Pourquoi prendre plus de temps alors qu'il avait vu qu'il se sentait mal ? Et surtout, pourquoi être vexé parce que Mr Harry Potter ne faisait pas de pas vers lui ?

Oui, il ne voulait pas collaborer mais était-ce une raison de le laisser entre les mains d'un autre possible Alpha ?

Voulait-il l'envoyer à l'abattoir ?

Finalement, ce fut Blaise qui se désigna pour emmener son meilleur ami. Il se leva puis vint entourer la taille du blondinet pour le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Zabini sourit à la professeure qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds avant d'emmener son colis à l'infirmerie.

Malfoy se cacha derrière ses mains, honteux.

\- Avais-tu besoins de te faire autant remarquer en me portant de manière si inadéquate ? grogna celui-ci, le visage rouge de gêne.

\- Je peux te retourner la question : avais-tu besoins de te faire autant remarquer ? A force de ne rien manger, tu savais que tu allais finir par perdre connaissance.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance.

\- Tu n'en étais pas loin.

\- J'ai simplement mal au ventre…

\- Le manque de nourriture dérègle ton cycle de chaleur, expliqua Zabini, agacé, prendre des médicaments, ne pas boire et ne pas manger, ça dérègle tout ton métabolisme et ta production d'hormone. Sans parler que tu n'as pas d'énergie et que tu perds des muscles. Vu à quel point tu es maigre, tu ne vas bientôt plus pouvoir marcher et encore moins faire du Quidditch.

Malfoy ne sut que répondre. Son ami avait raison. Le jeune homme se laissa porter sans un mot jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il fut obligé de rejoindre un lit.

Blaise expliqua la situation et les symptômes de son meilleur ami à Mme Pomfresh avant de retourner en cours en lui promettant de repasser le soir-même.

L'infirmière fit changer et allonger son patient pour masser son ventre avec de l'onguent jusqu'à ce que la douleur utérine se calme. Puis, elle lui donna une potion contre le mal de tête sans oublier de laisser le pot d'onguent sur la table de nuit près de lit de Malfoy en lui expliquant comment l'appliquer. Finalement, la vieille femme apporta un plateau repas constitué de porridge, fruits secs et frais, du thé et du miel pour que le jeune homme puisse reprendre des forces convenablement.

Le blondinet mangea peu à peu son plateau tout au long de l'après-midi, toujours tourmenté par la réaction de son coéquipier quelques heures auparavant.

Alors comme cela, il ne voulait pas le toucher ? Il ne voulait toucher un Oméga ? Il n'en avait que faire d'un pauvre Oméga ?

Harry Potter n'était qu'un Alpha imbu de lui-même, voilà la conclusion à laquelle il arriva après avoir ruminé des heures durant, seul dans cet univers aseptisé qui lui donnait mal au cœur.

Pourtant, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, alors que les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps, celui qui occupait toujours ses pensées entra. Malfoy ne se releva pas tant que Potter ne fut pas à sa hauteur.

\- Que veux-tu, Potter ? cracha sèchement le prince des Serpentards.

Harry tangua sur ses pieds, en se mordant la lèvre, gêné.

\- Tu… tu vas mieux ? demanda le survivant, l'air inquiet.

Malfoy fronça le nez.

\- Après m'avoir délégué à un autre, tout à l'heure, tu en as finalement quelque chose à foutre ?

\- Pardon ? dit Harry, hébété.

\- Tu as bien entendu ! hurla le jeune homme, frustré, tu ne pouvais pas m'emmener toi-même à l'infirmerie ? J'ai attaqué ta putain de fierté Alpha en disant devant toute notre classe que moi, petit Oméga, ne voulait pas collaborer avec toi ? Mais merde ! Il n'y a pas que les Alphas qui veulent réussir, tu l'entends ça ? Je suis un Malfoy et fier de l'être alors je vais réussir sans l'aide d'un Alpha incapable. La seule chose qui fait que tu réussisses c'est ton statut : Alpha. Il n'y a que ça, tu n'as que ça ! Et je haïs les Alphas !

Le blondinet termina son monologue en haletant, enfin soulagé d'avoir pu lâcher toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers les Alphas. Oui, plus qu'Harry, il en avait contre les Alphas.

Il se sentait à l'écart à cause de cette histoire de statut, il se sentait désemparé…

De son côté, le survivant encaissait tant bien que mal. Il s'était figé devant un Malfoy d'abord rouge de colère devenant peu à peu livide. Alors, lentement, Harry posa lentement un paquet de parchemin impeccablement rangé puis fit demi-tour et sortit comme il était entré, laissant Malfoy seul avec ses remords.

Celui-ci craqua. Il fondit en larmes, la tête entre les genoux et se laissa aller.

Le jeune homme finit par renifler minablement avant de se relever pour prendre les parchemins que son coéquipier venait de lui ramener, les mains tremblantes. Se calmant doucement, il essuya ses joues en commençant à lire.

Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler progressivement, les larmes revenant en force, au fur et à mesure que la lecture avançait.

Potter avait rédigé tous ses cours au propre et avec une application que Malfoy ne lui connaissait pas. Le cœur du Serpentard se souleva quand il réalisa que les parties pratiques des cours de magie étaient précisément décrites et représentée avec des schémas : plus encore quand il lut toutes les petites annotations au crayon. Le Gryffondor avait même rédigé une bibliographie avec la référence correspondant à toutes les annotations présentes dans les cours, ajouté à cela une petite feuille avec tous les titres d'ouvrages non ouverts mais qui semblaient intéressants. Et cela pour les trois cours de l'après-midi soit métamorphose, enchantement et potion.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au plafond en reprenant sa respiration, le temps d'absorber toutes les informations qui venaient de lui être transmises.

Il devait des excuses à Potter : de sérieuses excuses.

 _ndb : Oh ouais ! Il lui doit des putains d'excuses ! Et publiques s'il vous plait ! On se prosterne Môssieur ! - oula, ça va pas mieux moi…-_

 **xXx**

 _Merci à Bad qui fait un merveilleux travail._

 _ndb : Merciiiiiiiii_

 _Je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain (sans retard, on l'espère) !_


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I.

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE IV_

\- Potter, va chercher le reste des ingrédients, lança Draco, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ledit Potter ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard pour toute réponse.

Résigné, le Serpentard lâcha la louche avec laquelle il remuait, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la mixture que contenait son chaudron pour attraper rapidement ce dont il avait besoin.

La situation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée depuis que Draco était sorti de l'infirmerie : son binôme l'évitait soigneusement. Les propos du blondinet l'avait très certainement blessé. C'était compréhensible. Et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à faire un pas vers l'autre pour arranger cette ambiance pesante qui régnait au sein de leur duo.

Harry posa sa tête entre ses bras, le regard perdu, puis se releva pour prendre un parchemin neuf et griffonner quelques notes en lien avec la réalisation de la potion. Draco n'osa pas se pencher sur le travail du Gryffondor pour satisfaire sa curiosité, continuant consciencieusement sa potion.

Le Serpentard était impressionné par le sérieux dont faisait preuve son camarade depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Potter passait chaque heure de cours, les yeux levés au tableau et les oreilles ouvertes au discours des professeurs, à la manière de Malfoy, à un détail près : c'était la première fois en huit ans.

Si Draco avait été un Oméga convaincu, il aurait interprété ce changement radical de comportement comme une tentative vaine et désespérée de séduction Alpha, mais il ne se considérait pas comme cela : il n'était pas voué à se lier à quelqu'un.

A vrai dire, s'il avait prêté plus attention aux regards que son voisin de table lui lançait, il aurait peut-être pris cette hypothèse plus en considération.

Les deux élèves n'avaient plus réellement parlé depuis l'infirmerie et Draco se disait que tout cela était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Harry, de son côté, était attristé : son camarade l'avait repoussé une fois de plus. Il l'avait rabaissé aussi. Cela lui avait, bien évidemment fait du mal, mais leur relation avait toujours été ainsi, non ? Seulement, cette fois-ci, le survivant avait été persuadé de bien faire.

\- Potter, appela de nouveau Draco, d'une voix plus basse.

Le brunet répondit par un « mmh ? » sans se tourner vers lui.

Le Serpentard poussa son livre de potion annoté vers lui, sans cesser de mélanger, pour lui demander, toujours d'une manière un peu brutale :

\- Coupe-moi ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours rivés sur son parchemin. Il commenta :

\- Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

Le blondinet baissa la tête sur sa potion.

\- Moi non plus, débita-t-il, parce que, pour le moment, c'est toi qui profite de mes capacités comme si tout cela t'était dû.

\- Pardon ? grogna Harry en relevant la tête, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Le Serpentard soutint son regards quelques secondes durant avant d'asséner :

\- Qui travaille pour le moment ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux notés à la fin de chaque séance et que je suis le seul à me bouger, non ? Alors coupe-moi ça et je considérerais que tu t'es investis un minimum.

Le Gryffondor hocha finalement la tête avant de prendre le livre de Draco pour connaître les instructions.

Un petit sourire attendri réchauffa les lèvres du blondinet quand il reporta son attention sur les mouvements de son bras.

Les deux garçons coopérèrent tant bien que mal durant la dernière heure pour rendre leur devoir commun dès la fin du cours. Et finalement, après avoir rangé ses affaires, Draco appela :

\- Potter ?

Le survivant releva la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Le Serpentard leva un pouce vers le ciel à son attention en commentant :

\- Good job.

Harry parut d'abord étonné, avant de se reprendre pour lui répondre par un immense et large sourire, peu gracieux, qui chamboula le blondinet avant de partir.

Draco resta figé au milieu de la salle, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne le prendre par le bras pour le traîner vers le parc, deux sandwichs à la main.

\- Drake-euh, il est amoureux-euh ! rit le meilleur ami du Serpentard alors que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits en grognant.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Nan !

La conversation se termine ainsi et les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur groupe d'ami, déjà installé sous un arbre. Le début d'après-midi fut enjoué du côté des Serpentards : ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Blaise raconta à tous que Draco s'était trouvé un gentil Alpha, Pansy en pleura presque de joie, de manière trop théâtrale pour que son ami y croit, Théodore explosa de rire et le garçon au centre de toute la discussion tenta, à maintes reprises, d'étrangler celui qui se définissait comme son meilleur ami.

Du groupe d'ami, Blaise Zabini était le seul Alpha, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Les Serpentards se comportaient tous un peu comme des Alphas au sein du groupe, ce qui arrangeait plutôt les deux Omégas.

Il n'y avait pas réellement de statuts entre eux, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils reniaient ce qu'ils étaient pour autant.

Théodore était le second Oméga et, à vrai dire, il l'acceptait vraiment bien. C'était un jeune sorcier qui aimait séduire et jouer du fait qu'il soit d'un statut dégageant une quantité phénoménale de phéromones. Son activité préférée ? Utiliser les Alphas tout comme eux-mêmes utilisaient les Omégas : pour le plaisir.

Le jeune homme savait depuis toujours ce qu'il était et comment il voulait vivre son statut, à l'inverse de Malfoy. Il avait eu ses premières chaleurs rapidement et cela avait été comme un soulagement pour lui : il en avait toujours eu peur.

Draco admirait pas mal son ami.

Pansy, elle, était Bêta. Rien à développer : ses parents avaient été déçus mais pas elle. Elle se considérait même chanceuse puisqu'elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre, pas de rut, pas de chaleurs, pas de partenaire désignée par la volonté du « Saint Esprit ».

En fait, tous les amis de notre prince des Serpentards vivaient très bien leur statut sexuel, ils s'en étaient tous arrangés à leur manière. Et ça forçait l'admiration de Draco.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et la pause du midi se termina bientôt.

Les jeunes adultes engloutirent rapidement la fin du pique-nique, gentiment préparé par les elfes en cuisine, avant de se séparer pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Blaise et Théo partirent de leur côté, beaucoup trop collés et tactiles pour douter de leur intention tandis que les deux autres se dirigèrent plus ou moins joyeusement vers la bibliothèque.

Draco était un bourreau de travail alors Pansy aimait réviser avec lui. Il était calme, silencieux et productif. Parfois même, il acceptait de l'aider à améliorer ses devoirs bien que sa patience ait des limites encore floues pour sa meilleure amie. Mais il fallait reconnaître que celles-ci étaient rapidement et facilement atteignables.

Les deux sorciers travaillèrent durant une petite heure quand Draco dû se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu sens, lui avait fait remarquer Pansy en chuchotant pour qu'il se décide à y aller.

Le Serpentard marcha rapidement pour aller prendre une douche dans la pièce réservée aux Omégas et chasser cette odeur qui lui collait à la peau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte avant de se ruer sur l'armoire à médicaments pour croquer un nouvel inhibiteur de phéromones. Sérieusement, Draco compta sur ses doigts pour savoir s'il prenait la pilule sans risquer de tomber malade à force d'en consommer, pour souffler de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que tout était en règle.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit qui portait son nom, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, silencieux.

Le fait que Pansy puisse sentir les phéromones qu'il dégageait l'inquiétait : cela annonçait le déclenchement prochain de ses chaleurs.

Comme à chaque fois, Draco énuméra, une à une et à voix basse, toutes les choses desquelles il devrait se détacher peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la période critique soit passée. Il grimaça légèrement en pensant à Potter.

Potter qui lui faisait la tête, Potter qui l'ignorait, Potter qu'il avait vexé.

Et pourtant, le Gryffondor travaillait toujours en sa compagnie bien qu'il ne parla plus. Malfoy ne l'avait jamais connu aussi calme et concentré que durant les cours de cette huitième année.

Cet Harry-là convenait à Draco : il n'était pas envahissant, ne souffrait pas de son complexe du héros et lui permettait de pouvoir suivre sans être sans cesse déconcentré.

Draco ferma les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il se promit de ne plus penser autant à son rival avant de sombrer dans le sommeil et après avoir entendu sa voix trop proche de lui pour que ce soit réel.

 **xXx**

Le prince des Serpentard fut réveillé par M. Pomfresh aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, alors qu'elle fermait l'infirmerie aux élèves qui pouvaient rentrer seuls à leur dortoir.

Le jeune homme frotta rapidement son visage pour reprendre contenance avant de se lever pour faire ses stocks d'inhibiteurs. L'infirmière le surveilla d'un œil critique. Draco lissa finalement ses vêtements avec la paume de sa main et jeta sa robe de sorcier sur son épaule avant de souhaiter « bonne nuit » à la vieille femme en quittant la salle réservée aux Omégas.

Soudainement, Draco se figea en relevant les yeux sur l'infirmerie. Sa respiration se bloqua à l'orée de ses lèvres tant il ne s'attendait pas à la vision surréaliste qui s'imposait à lui.

Là, au milieu de l'infirmerie, à l'endroit où M. Pomfresh concoctait habituellement ses potions, Harry Potter. Mais pas uniquement : Harry Potter concentré sur la réalisation d'un soin. Le Gryffondor ne leva même pas les yeux vers le nouveau venu tant il était dédié à ce qu'il faisait. A côté de lui s'entassaient plusieurs dizaines de chaudrons résultants des multiples essais ayant échoués.

Draco ne sut s'il devait admirer son camarade pour sa ténacité et sa persévérance ou bien s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter travailler comme cela. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter travailler tout court. Du moins, pas avant qu'ils ne soient désignés comme coéquipiers.

\- Mr Malfoy, il est temps de quitter l'infirmerie maintenant, répéta Pomfresh excédée.

Le Serpentard s'excusa tandis que Potter relevait la tête vers lui, à la fois surpris et gêné. Le survivant en lâcha sa louche qui se perdit dans la mixture avant que le chaudron n'explose au visage du jeune homme.

Pomfresh courut au secours de celui-ci et l'aida à s'assoir sur un lit de l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se reprendre tranquillement.

\- Pour vous aussi, Mr Potter, il semble qu'il est temps d'arrêter. Il serait dommage que vous vous fassiez mal bêtement.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, un peu confus.

Etrangement soulagé, Draco quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Le jeune homme accéléra, lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, en direction du dortoir des Serpentards, les mains jointes sur son ventre qui le faisait étrangement souffrir.

En vérité, ce n'était pas une réelle souffrance. Elle était plutôt agréable mais trop forte pour être qualifiée autrement. Ce sentiment saisissait ardemment ses entrailles, à tel point qu'il en avait mal.

Sa bouche se tordit.

Draco se hâta plus encore, gravit les escaliers qui le menaient à son lit avant de se jeter dans ses draps.

Blaise vint aussitôt s'échouer sur lui, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son meilleur ami.

\- Blaise… dégage, t'es en sous-vêtements…, maugréa Draco, toujours perturbé par ce sentiment qui ne disparaissait pas.

Blaise rétorqua, indigné :

\- C'est quoi ce rejet des sous-vêtements ? Il est très beau mon caleçon en plus ! Tu préfères que je l'enlève ?

Draco grimaça.

\- Non merci, garde-le. Mais dégage.

Le grand noir s'allongea plus confortablement sur son ami, la tête posée dans le creux de sa nuque et les bras entourant le ventre de celui-ci.

\- Tu es brûlant…, chuchota Blaise.

\- Alors, t'approche pas. Je n'veux pas risquer de me faire violer quand tu ne pourras plus te retenir.

\- J'suis pas comme ça, j'suis pas comme les autres et tu le sais, lui rappela le jeune homme d'une voix douce, j't'ai jamais touché sans ton accord et je le ferais jamais, t'entends ? Mes pulsions Alphas sont assouvies quand je suis avec Théo alors j'ai pas besoins de toi.

Draco hocha la tête. Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, nez à nez avec son meilleur ami, leurs jambes enlacées. Finalement, il déposa ses mains sur les joues de son ami avant de dire sur un ton sérieux :

\- Promets-moi que quand j'aurais mes chaleurs, tu m'enfermeras ici. Et promets-moi que, même si je te le demande, tu ne me toucheras pas.

\- Promis.

Le blondinet sourit tendrement sans lâcher son meilleur ami. Blaise se dégagea finalement pour se recaler contre lui avant que Théodore ne les rejoigne immédiatement après être sorti de la salle d'eau. L'accolade commune dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils somnolent et décident de sortir quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour commencer la soirée en beauté.

Les trois garçons burent en riant, Draco ayant enfin oublié Potter et les changements troublants dont il avait fait l'objet. Théo passa la soirée à tenter d'allumer sa clope à l'aide du poêle au milieu de la chambre, sans toucher la flamme, tandis que les deux autres l'encourageaient sincèrement. A noter que quand il y arriva, par miracle, Blaise leur fit une danse de la joie mémorable qui faillit tuer Draco tant il riait.

Théodore passa sa clope au blondinet pour recommencer son manège avec le poêle, s'attirant de nouveau les encouragements de ses deux amis.

Bref, une soirée normale pour la chambre des Serpentards du fond du couloir.

Une soirée qui permit, une fois de plus, de faire sortir ces idées noires de la tête de Draco.

Les garçons construisirent un grand lit en rassemblant leurs draps et oreillers sur le tapis central de la chambre pour s'y jeter avec soulagement. Blaise s'endormit immédiatement alors que les deux Omégas s'enlaçaient tendrement, apaisés.

Le brunet glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ami en fermant les yeux tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sur la taille du premier.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment, je me trompe..? murmura Théodore tout bas.

\- Mmh…, affirma Draco, tout de même un peu perplexe, ça dépend des moments. Mais en général, oui…

Théodore serra son ami, plus fort encore, contre lui.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre…

Draco ne se débattit pas. Le premier embrassa le front puis le nez du blondinet tout en continuant :

\- Tu es le plus fort… tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir… tu vas trouver ton Alpha et tout sera parfait…

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? rit doucement le second, tu n'as pas d'Alpha non plus, à ce que je sache.

\- Nan. Tout faux, j'en ai un. Blaise. Il est mon Alpha mais je ne suis pas lié à lui et je ne suis pas sa propriété exclusive. Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à aimer être propriété exclusive, expliqua le brunet.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il est ton Alpha ?

Théo se tut, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. C'est comme ça. C'est étrange mais ça se sent.

\- Réellement ?

\- Ouais… tes entrailles se serrent, tu te sens à la fois faible et fort, tu as envie de te démarquer de la foule, tu as envie qu'il ou elle te regarde…, décrivit le jeune homme, vraiment, je me répète mais c'est étrange. Etre avec son Alpha, c'est se sentir exister et mourir en même temps.

Draco ne put retenir un fou rire.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? demanda Théodore en haussant un sourire.

\- Disons que… tu…, commença le blondinet sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire, c'est exactement, mot pour mot… les termes que tu m'as donnés pour définir un orgasme…

Les deux Serpentards rirent en cœur.

\- Eh bien, trouver ton Alpha, c'est comme avoir un orgasme sans être touché ! conclut Théo.

Les rires s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la chambre commune avant de se calmer quelques secondes plus tard, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Draco se cala mieux contre son ami pour fermer les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à rencontrer mon Alpha…

Théodore plaça mieux ses bras autour du blondinet en baillant.

\- Fais à ton rythme… ton Alpha sera forcément un type bien… il comprendra…

\- Peut-être…

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **xXx**

Malfoy s'assit face à Potter. Le survivant posa sur lui un regard surpris, sans dire un mot.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, le Serpentard avait rassemblé plusieurs livres pour pouvoir compléter ses cours. Il ouvrit le premier pour chercher, du bout de l'index, la ligne qui l'intéresserait. Face à lui, le brunet, bien qu'étonné, reprit son activité.

Les deux garçons travaillèrent ainsi, ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner en cours.

Ils s'y retrouvèrent à nouveau le soir, après le dîner. Harry termina ce qu'il avait à faire bien avant Draco mais l'attendit calmement.

Quand ils durent partir, au moment où la bibliothèque ferma ses portes, les adolescents firent un bout de chemin ensemble et se séparèrent, toujours silencieusement, au moment où leur chemin divergea.

Le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, Malfoy s'assit face à Potter.

Le Gryffondor travailla sur les deux devoirs qu'il avait eu le jour précédent. Draco remarqua immédiatement la mine soucieuse et embêtée de son voisin de table mais ne lui proposa pas son aide. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Et finalement, c'est vers la fin de la journée que le brunet interpela son coéquipier d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de le déranger.

Draco releva la tête répondant par un « mmh » plus ou moins intéressé.

\- Tu as compris la dernière question du devoir de métamorphose ? lança Harry en lâchant son stylo.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en lâchant :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, la tournure est un peu ambiguë.

Harry hocha la tête, reportant son regard sur son parchemin. Les deux garçons se turent quelques secondes, retournant à leurs cours, quand le survivant reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écris du coup ?

Draco soupira, reportant son attention sur le garçon face à lui :

\- J'ai compilé ce que j'ai trouvé dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque, et pas seulement ceux de métamorphose. Les manuels généraux informent plutôt bien : ça donne les grands axes.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher de gros grimoires, bien rangés dans les étagères de la bibliothèque. Malfoy le regarda faire un instant avant de revenir au devoir qu'il remplissait lui-même. L'autre revint rapidement avec deux manuels qu'il ouvrit et passa au peigne fin.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Voir son rival de toujours travailler ainsi et finir par lui demander de l'aide lui faisait un bien étrange.

Et c'est sur cette base de bonne entente que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Ils parlaient peu mais s'entraidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry savait que son coéquipier n'aimait pas quand il le coupait trop souvent alors il avait développé un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir quand prendre la parole. Pourtant, Draco ne détestait pas que le Gryffondor parle. Il se surprit même à apprécier sa voix et plus encore l'intelligence et la pertinence de ses interventions. Et puis, le blondinet aimait montrer à son coéquipier l'étendue de ses connaissances, cela le mettait sur un piédestal auquel il avait toujours aspiré.

Alors, un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux à leur dortoir respectif, Malfoy se décida et, au moment où leur chemin se séparait, il demanda sincèrement :

\- Veux-tu bien travailler avec moi cette année pour que je puisse être sûr d'avoir mes examens quoi qu'il arrive ?

Harry se figea, stupéfait : s'il s'attendait à cela… cela sonnait comme une récompense à ses oreilles. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard le coupe.

\- Potter ! le rappela-t-il, agacé, alors ? Tu sais très bien que je peux me rétracter à tout moment, je n'ai pas vraiment besoins de toi pour réussir.

Le survivant secoua la tête avant de sourire comme un enfant devant un Draco surpris par cette reprise de conscience immédiate.

\- Tout à fait d'accord ! Avec plaisir même ! accepta le Gryffondor, les joues rosies par la joie.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa étrangement. Celui-ci tenta de l'ignorer en souriant maladroitement à Harry pour tout remerciement. Il le quitta rapidement, reprenant son chemin et le saluant d'un signe de main bref.

Il l'avait trouvé mignon. Adorable même.

Et ça… ça c'était étrange.

 **xXx**

Ce matin-là, le professeur Rogue se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, tout commença bien : il se leva comme il en avait l'habitude, prit une bonne douche, mangea et bu à sa faim… Il n'était pas en retard, ne se cogna rien contre aucun meuble que ce soit et ne subit pas les mauvaises plaisanteries foireuses de certains élèves. Bref, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce sentiment de malaise persiste.

La journée devint étrange quand le professeur de potion trouva un élève à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre. Les élèves avaient plutôt tendance à l'éviter habituellement. Rogue salua le jeune Poufsouffle d'un signe de tête avant de partir vers sa salle de classe.

Le garçon se mit à le suivre.

Et c'est là que cette journée d'automne, qui s'annonçait magnifique, se transforma en un réel cauchemar pour le sorcier.

Severus accéléra le pas, ralentit, tourna subitement dans un couloir au hasard, monta des escaliers, en redescendit, s'aventura même du côté des Gryffondors… aucun doute, ce Poufsouffle le suivait.

Le cœur du professeur de potion se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux.

Pourquoi est-ce que cet élève était là ? Pourquoi derrière lui ? Pourquoi lui ?!

Puis, l'homme se rappela qu'il était un adulte, bien plus grand et plus fort que cet adolescent, et, qui plus est, un professeur redouté dans tout le collège qu'était Poudlard alors il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers cet élève.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ? cracha Rogue, menaçant.

Le garçon face à lui ne blêmit pas, il s'avança même. Il s'avança jusqu'à prendre la main de son professeur qui se crispa soudainement.

\- Voulez-vous bien être ma paire ? demanda très sérieusement le garçon, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Severus toussa de surprise, s'étouffant lui-même.

\- Votre… votre paire ? Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ? Et surtout…, bafouilla Rogue avant de se reprendre brusquement, comment être votre paire ?! Je ne suis même pas un Oméga !

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'on m'a dit. Et puis…

L'élève s'approcha de son professeur pour toucher sa nuque du bout des doigts avant de sourire espièglement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas cacher votre véritable statut en portant un tel collier, vous savez ? Pourtant, vous sentez assez l'Alpha pour pouvoir l'enlever, vous savez ? Mais peut-être que votre Alpha ne vous satisfait pas… alors je tente ma chance.

Le professeur repoussa violemment le Poufsouffle.

\- Je suis Bêta, premièrement. Ensuite, je n'ai pas à justifier le port de quoi que ce soit, encore moins à un élève. Et enfin, je retire cinq cents points à Poufsouffle et toucher un mot de vos avances indécentes au professeur McGonagall pour que vous soyez puni comme il se doit, argua Severus avant de repartir rapidement vers son premier cours, le souffle court.

Le Poufsouffle pinça les lèvres.

\- Mal baisé.

Rogue fulminait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait eu peur ! C'était insensé.

Le professeur passa une dernière fois sa main sur sa nuque avant d'entrer en classe. Imbécile de Black…

Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement. L'homme donna cours avec rigueur et professionnalisme, sans oublier de lancer quelques piques aux élèves non-Serpentard comme à son habitude. Cela ne sembla pas perturber ses classes plus que d'ordinaire.

Severus, après cette constatation, fut soulagé. Il se dit que le « mauvais sort » était passé.

C'était sans compter sur la pause déjeuner. Là, ce fut un professeur qui lui lança un regard lubrique. Un nouveau à Poudlard, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs salua froidement son voisin de table pour lui faire comprendre son désintérêt pour ce genre de relations mais cela ne sembla pas suffire.

Son collègue le couvrit, voire le déshabilla, du regard toute la pause durant. A la fin du repas, il se permit même d'entamer la conversation alors que Rogue tentait de s'échapper de la Grande Salle. Le professeur de potion répondait succinctement pour écourter le plus possible la conversation.

Cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise.

Plus encore quand il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au cachot sans lui demander son avis. Severus accéléra autant qu'il le put, histoire d'arriver rapidement dans sa salle de classe.

\- Je suis arrivé, annonça Rogue en coupant son collège qui monologuait depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte mais l'autre homme le retint. Celui-ci bafouilla quelques secondes, intimidé par son collègue spécialisé en potion avant de se reprendre, le visage rouge de gêne :

\- Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre ?

Severus le regarda gravement pour lâcher sur un ton appuyé qui ne laissait pas place au doute :

\- Non.

Il entra aussitôt dans la salle de potion et s'enferma à double tours avant de soupirer de soulagement. Le professeur attendit patiemment que la pause se termine pour rouvrir prudemment la salle de potion.

Tous les élèves de son premier cours de l'après-midi entrèrent, aucun ne le regarda étrangement : tout allait bien.

Jusqu'au soir, de nouveau, tout se passa bien. Même avec les classes de huitième année. Même avec Potter.

Bon, effectivement, cela… c'était étrange mais pas autant que cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne, de la part de ces deux énergumènes.

Une fois le dernier élève sortit de sa salle, Rogue décida qu'il était plus sage de dîner dans ses appartements. Il se félicita mentalement pour son idée quand il repéra un potentiel nouveau « tortionnaire ». L'homme rentra rapidement.

Il commanda immédiatement quelques plats aux elfes de cuisine puis se changea pour être plus confortable. Le professeur enfila un jogging et un t-shirt, qu'il portait souvent le soir, avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux et nettoyer son visage. Il passa quelques minutes à observer les rides apparues sur son visage. En les touchant soigneusement, il se fit la réflexion que cela durcissait ses traits déjà peu avantageux.

Un « pop » le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Posez tout ça sur la table, je m'en chargerai plus tard ! hurla Severus à l'intention de l'elfe sûrement apparut dans la minuscule cuisine de son appartement.

L'homme attendit quelques longues secondes et, n'entendant toujours pas le son significatif des déplacements elfiques, passa la tête hors de la salle de bain.

Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que l'elfe attendait à la porte de celle-ci.

Le professeur posa une main sur son cœur pour reprendre son souffle avant de gronder plus sévèrement :

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? On ne vous apprend pas à respecter l'intimité d'autrui à Poudlard ?

\- Si, monsieur, bien sûr, monsieur, s'excusa l'elfe sans détourner son regard insistant du visage de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Alors, si tu as terminé, retourne d'où tu viens.

Severus détacha ses cheveux, l'air de rien, ne supportant d'être ainsi dévoilé et fixé.

Si même les elfes s'y mettaient maintenant…

Severus trouva sage de protéger ses appartements contre toute pratique de magie et plus particulièrement de la rendre imperméable à tout téléportation que ce soit, avant de s'attaquer au dîner.

Malheureusement, pour lui, le sort s'acharnait.

Quelqu'un toqua à l'une des fenêtres de son salon. Rogue fronça les sourcils : qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de frapper ici à cette heure ? Et surtout, pourquoi à la fenêtre ?

Mais avant que Severus ne puisse le réaliser, la vitre éclata et la main de Black passa à l'intérieur pour ouvrir.

\- Salut Sev' ! Tu comptais me laisser mourir de froid dehors, avoue !

Le professeur ne répondit pas, hébété, puis scanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ?

Et c'est là que tout s'éclaircit : l'intrus lui tendit un billet sur lequel il était distinctement écrit « vengeance accomplie, professeur. HP. ».

 **xXx**

Draco posa un lourd grimoire sur le parchemin d'Harry.

\- Eh ! râla le survivant en retirant immédiatement le livre de ses devoirs, t'es chiant à poser tes affaires sur les miennes ! Tu devrais être heureux que je travaille.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il retourna s'assoir face à son coéquipier qui maugréait dans son coin. Le Gryffondor poussa le manuel pour continuer à écrire, bougonnant toujours alors que le garçon travaillant face à lui l'ignorait délibérément.

Celui-ci quitta son camarade bien avant l'heure habituelle.

\- Repose-toi bien, souhaita-t-il à celui qui restait.

Potter hocha simplement la tête pour tout remerciement.

Cela était sûrement difficile à croire mais leur relation s'était grandement améliorée et le survivant ne cachait pas sa fierté. Lui, petit Gryffondor, avait réussi à dompter le grand méchant Serpentard qui avait longtemps terrorisé la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. C'était une petite victoire personnelle et, de son côté, Draco se vantait, lui aussi, d'avoir réussi à soumettre « le garçon qui a survécu » à son désir premier : être son ami.

Bien entendu, tout ceci était encore frais et on ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'ils se considéraient comme de réels amis. Plutôt comme des équipiers. Ce qui était déjà une grande évolution.

Harry termina son devoir et rangea son devoir après l'avoir rapidement relu. Il se leva, pressé de retourner à son dortoir pour retrouver ses amis, et s'activa. Le sorcier rangea ses affaires avant d'aller replacer les livres dans les étagères. Il les remit tous un par un quand il arriva au manuel que Draco lui avait limite jeté dessus.

Un livre de potion.

Curieusement, le survivant l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi son coéquipier était allé lui chercher un tel grimoire.

Ils avaient effectivement eu cours aujourd'hui mais cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de le ranger à son tour et de partir.

Tout à coup, un éclair le traversa : mais oui ! Le jeune homme fit immédiatement demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque que Mme Pince fermait. Harry s'excusa rapidement en passant la porte, essoufflé, allant aussitôt chercher le manuel, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Il repartit tout sourire, saluant chaleureusement la bibliothécaire pour la remercier de l'avoir laissé entrer.

Mme Pince n'eut pas le cœur à le réprimander : qui n'aurait pas craqué devant ce visage infiniment heureux ?

 **xXx**

Hey ! Ca faisait longteeeeeemps ! Et je ne pense pas aller beaucoup plus vite. Rapidement, deux raisons : les exams arrivent et j'ai pas la foi. Et dans ces cas-là, autant ne pas lutter et attendre que ça passe. Je compte bien terminer, pas question d'abandonner même si je ne publie pas pendant quelques mois. Je me connais, en septembre, voire fin août, j'ai toujours un immense relent littéraire !

En tout cas, l'histoire avance bien, si j'ai bien compté, il me reste deux, voire trois, chapitre à écrire et c'est fini !

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et à la prochaine !

Encore merci à Bad pour sa correction (j'ai enlevé ses commentaires -mémorables !- suite à un commentaire, faites-le moi savoir si vous aimiez bien avoir quelques phrases !).


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les disclaimers sont disponibles au début du chapitre I.

 **LES CHRONIQUES DE L'HOMME BESTIAL**

 _CHAPITRE VII_

Hermione reposa avec soulagement le dernier parchemin qui constituait son devoir sur son bureau. La jeune femme repoussa son imposante chevelure en arrière en soupirant bruyamment pour signifier sa joie au reste de la salle commune. Ses yeux restèrent dans le vague un moment avant de remuer pour ne pas s'endormir sur place et de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lisait sérieusement un énorme manuel qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque, il y a quelques jours de cela.

La sorcière porta toute son attention sur le survivant, sans complexes. Elle le trouvait changé. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry n'avait fait que l'étonner. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour impressionner Malfoy. Et le plus étonnant, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se soit amouraché d'un garçon comme l'héritier Malfoy. Non.

Pour tout dire, Hermione n'avait jamais réellement vu le brunet faire des efforts. C'était comme si la plupart de ce qui c'était passé jusqu'ici lui avait été gracieusement offert par on ne sait quelle entité mystique. Ce n'était pas un secret, Harry Potter avait une chance de cocu. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

La jeune femme sourit comme une enfant, tapant amicalement l'épaule du sorcier à côté d'elle. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien, 'Mione ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans perdre son sourire, en lâchant sans aucun tact :

\- Je me disais que tu étais mignon. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi investit dans une activité qui implique l'école. Je me sens moins seule.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle explosait de rire.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, bougonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son livre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs posa son poing sur sa joue, soupirant avec lassitude. Il gonfla ses joues pour signifier son ennui.

Hermione se calma finalement et essuya ses yeux avant de se lever pour se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Elle lut quelques lignes, reprenant, plus sérieusement :

\- Tu t'avances pour le prochain cours de potion ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Il faut que je m'entraîne en avance pour ne pas être un boulet si je veux que l'année se passe bien avec Malfoy.

\- Bonne initiative.

La jeune femme à la peau noire sourit tendrement. Elle se redressa en s'étirant.

\- Bon ! coupa-t-elle, force pas trop quand même, tu vas te dégoûter de l'effort ! Je vais me coucher. Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard avec nous demain ?

Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'aime trop passer mes samedis en cours de potions.

Hermione rit avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en passer, mais fait un effort, s'il-te-plait, soutint-elle en prenant part à son ironie.

Elle monta. Harry referma rapidement le manuel pour retrouver son lit et ses camarades de dortoir. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent en grandes pompes, Harry subit les hurlements et effusions de joies de ses quatre colocataires. Et finalement, après quelques protestations, demandes insistantes et accolades, le sorcier s'assit avec eux pour célébrer sa première bière de la soirée.

La chambre des Gryffondors fut animée jusque tôt dans la matinée.

 **xXx**

\- Vous avez encore fais la fête ?

Harry releva fiévreusement les yeux de son bol de céréales, seulement ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie qui l'avait sorti temporairement de sa torpeur matinale… mais bien le son de la tartine de beurre de Ron tombant dans le lait.

L'attention limitée de celui-ci retomba donc sur le contenu de son bol.

Hermione soupira, ennuyée, reprenant cette passionnante activité qu'était de tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café ne contenant plus que du marc.

Elle grommela finalement, brisant le silence qui régnait du côté des huitièmes années de Gryffondor :

\- Je vous préviens, si ce soir vous vous endormez avant que la soirée n'ait démarré, je ne vous le pardonne pas.

Les cinq garçons concernés se regardèrent lamentablement, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Première règle de la maison Gryffondor : ne JAMAIS vexer Hermione Granger. Et pour peu qu'on la vexe le matin, vous en aurez pour toute la journée.

Seamus lui donna une tape dans le dos pour la rassurer.

\- T'inquiète, 'Mione ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

L'irlandais leva son pouce en l'air, gratifiant la jeune femme d'un clin d'œil.

Cela ne sembla pourtant pas avoir l'effet escompté. Peut-être était-ce dû à la pâleur et aux poches noires sous les yeux de l'Oméga ?

Hermione soupira de nouveau, observant d'un œil las le doigt de Seamus, toujours en l'air puis se détourna du garçon.

L'irlandais posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami en gémissant tout bas. Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa paire tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy les observait silencieusement, le nez dans une tasse de thé bien chaud.

\- Ils sont mignons, hein ? le coupa Théodore, le menton appuyé sur sa paume et le regard dirigé vers le couple.

Le blondinet se tourna vers son ami à la fois étonné et perplexe de par sa réflexion. Celui-ci souffla, un air envieux imprimé sur le visage.

Le prince des Serpentard prit une poignée de myrtille tout en reprenant son ami :

\- Tu aimerais avoir ton Alpha, toi ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas contre mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche non plus.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans sa nuque, les coudes sur la table. Le bout de ses doigts caressant sensuellement ses boucles noires sans lâcher le couple des yeux.

\- Il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à un peu de tendresse…, se répéta-t-il.

Finalement, le Serpentard se tourna vers le blondinet à sa gauche pour l'interroger :

\- Pas toi ?

Draco, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, encore ensommeillé, marmonna :

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y pense pas plus que ça.

Le jeune homme croqua aussitôt dans son muffin. Théodore sourit malignement.

\- Draco Malfoy qui ne se prend pas la tête ?

\- Ta gueule, répondit celui-ci avec toute la classe qui caractérisait son nom.

Le groupe de Serpentard termina rapidement le petit-déjeuner pour rejoindre leur seul et unique cours du samedi matin, en commun avec Serdaigle. Bien entendu, du fait de l'emplacement de ce cours malvenu, peu d'élèves furent réellement attentifs. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une matière peu passionnante de premier abord : l'Histoire de la Magie.

La suite de la journée fut tout à fait banale, rien de notable en soi. Les Gryffondors firent du shopping et burent au bar l'après-midi durant, déridant Hermione, tandis que les Serpentards jouèrent avec un Souafle, se baignèrent dans le lac et achetèrent de quoi passer une bonne soirée.

Les deux groupes se croisèrent sur le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs, dans la cour du château. Chacun des membres se salua plus ou moins formellement, constatant que les autres allaient également passer une bonne soirée.

Harry porta son regard sur Draco, lui adressant un incroyable sourire, à la fois radieux et innocent, tout en remuant timidement la main. L'Oméga, d'abord surpris, ne lui répondit que par un petit signe de tête avant de souhaiter, d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Passe une bonne soirée, Potter.

Malfoy guetta la réaction de son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil, inquiet qu'il le prenne mal et que leur relation redevienne aussi chaotique qu'au tout début de l'année. C'était bien la première fois qu'il appréhendait la réaction de quelqu'un, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son rival.

\- Toi aussi, Malfoy, répondit chaleureusement le survivant en retrouvant rapidement ses amis qui avaient avancé.

Draco sentit son cœur gonfler de joie et de soulagement. Tant et si bien que son visage se décrispa.

Son esprit divagua quelques secondes seulement, le temps que Blaise l'attrape par les épaules pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle commune de leur maison.

L'humeur d'Harry s'améliora nettement. Il chantonnait, sautillant presque de joie. Seamus l'attrapa par le bras en souriant.

\- Ça te fait toujours cet effet quand tu croises ton Oméga ? fanfaronna l'irlandais, une bière déjà à la main.

Le survivant se tourna vers son ami, le pur bonheur pouvant être lu sur son visage, demandant :

\- Mon Oméga ?

\- Draco Malfoy !

Harry rit :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'appeler **mon** Oméga, Seam'.

Seamus leva un sourcil, perplexe.

Le brunet sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ajouta tout bas :

\- Pas encore, pas encore…

\- Je te reconnais bien là ! conclut son ami en lui tapant dans l'épaule, allez, prends cette bière !

Harry prit la bouteille que l'irlandais lui tendait pour boire promptement, se laissant emporter par l'ambiance générale.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et montèrent tous rapidement dans le dortoir des cinq garçons, se serrant autour d'une fenêtre. Certains s'assirent sur les lits, d'autres se mirent par terre. L'alcool et la nourriture furent installés au milieu, proche de la fenêtre, et tous commencèrent à se servir.

Harry posa son dos contre l'épaule de Ron, finissant sa bouteille et en décapsulant une autre, tandis qu'Hermione se calait entre les jambes du brunet.

Tous les Gryffondors parlaient fort, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Seamus s'échauffait, devenant plus extravagant encore si ce fut possible. Rapidement, Dean le prit doucement par les épaules pour le calmer et l'empêcher de boire plus que de raison.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, rirent beaucoup, se chambrèrent beaucoup… quand les jeunes adultes se calmèrent finalement. Neville et Hermione qui avaient plus bu que les autres dormaient déjà, l'un dans son lit, l'autre dans les bras du sorcier roux. Les quatre autres somnolaient plus ou moins, parlant de tout et de rien sur un ton de fin de soirée assumé. Les garçons rigolaient bêtement et bougeaient avec une lenteur indécente, ce qui traduisait bien le taux d'alcool présent dans leur sang.

\- Eh les gars, proposa Seamus, la joue écrasée contre le genou de son copain, ça vous dit d'aller recruter les Serpentards pour terminer la soirée ?

Ron grogna :

\- T'as pas de meilleures idées à six heures du mat', toi ?

L'irlandais lui tira la langue avant d'exploser de rire d'une manière très mature. Dean lui frotta le visage pour le calmer, un sourire amoureux gravé sur la face, ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de continuer :

\- J'me disais juste que ça serait sympa, on s'ennuierait presque à six ! Et puis, ça aiderait Harry : il est complètement sous le charme de son coéquipier !

\- Qui te dit ça ? marmonna le survivant en reprenant part au monde éveillé.

\- Ta réaction de tout à l'heure, mec, répondirent Ron et Dean en cœur, forçant Seamus à sourire victorieusement.

\- Quelle réaction ?

Ron commença à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

\- Ce sourire niais, ton salut beaucoup trop enjoué, tes sautillements mielleux, ta joie débordante…

\- Je peux continuer si tu veux, coupa Dean.

Le survivant grogna, buvant au goulot de sa dernière bière, pratiquement vide. Il maugréa :

\- Et qui vous dit que je ne veux pas uniquement me le taper ? J'suis un Alpha après tout.

Dean fit « non » de la tête en argumentant :

\- Impossible. Quand on dit « Draco », on pense « Harry » et inversement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Y'a une légende qui dit que chaque Alpha a son Oméga, on dit que ce sont des partenaires destinés, dit Ron tout bas en réinstallant Hermione contre lui, apparemment, l'Alpha et l'Oméga seraient plus sensibles aux phéromones de l'autres qu'à celles que peuvent dégager tout autre.

\- Mais, comme tu le dis, c'est qu'une légende, fit remarquer Harry.

Seamus corrigea presque sèchement :

\- Ceux qui disent que c'est une légende sont ceux qui sont frustrés de ne pas avoir rencontré leur destinée.

\- Parce que tu es persuadé d'avoir rencontré l'homme de ta vie ?

L'irlandais ferma les yeux, une main caressant la jambe de son petit-ami, assurant d'une voix faible mais ferme :

\- J'en suis sûr. Ça se sent, c'est comme ça. On peut rien faire contre, on se rejoint toujours, on sait où l'autre est, on sent son odeur, c'est addictif… de toute manière, si j'en n'avais pas été sûr, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me mordre. S'il l'avait fait et que, plus tard, j'avais finalement rencontré ma destinée, ou bien qu'il l'avait rencontré, nous aurions été tous les deux malheureux. Malheureux à un point inimaginable. Et même si je ne peux pas t'assurer le malheur, puisque j'ai trouvé ma paire, je pense être bien placé pour croire à ce que vous appelez une « légende ».

Seamus pointa Harry du doigt, les yeux toujours fermés, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit remarquer, sur la même lancée :

\- Tu as les mêmes symptômes qu'un Alpha amoureux à en crever et c'est putain de beau alors ne nie pas !

Le survivant fit une dernière grimace à son ami avant de se taire, les yeux perdus dans l'observation du goulot de sa bière enfin terminée. Observation qui prit fin rapidement, quand les yeux du sorcier se fermèrent avec force.

 **xXx**

Réveillé de bon matin, Draco, assis en tailleur sur son lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés, écoutait sagement Blaise et Théodore parler.

Les deux Serpentards ne s'étaient pas couchés, ils fumaient et buvaient depuis le soir. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Draco n'avait pas le cœur à les couper.

Ses doigts jouaient avec ses draps, usant de toute la patiente dont il était doté. Il s'était réveillé avec le soleil, soit il y a déjà trois heures, et toutes ses sources de distractions étaient épuisées. Il avait lu, complétés quelques devoirs, comptés ses pièces, refait son lit, s'était recoiffé comme il l'avait pu… enfin bref, il n'en pouvait plus.

Le blondinet se décida finalement à se sauver quand il entendit les premiers baisers mouillés qu'échangèrent ses colocataires.

\- Je sors ! débita rapidement le Serpentard sans se retourner, ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, le sorcier souffla enfin, ses nerfs ayant été mis à rue d'épreuve. Il reprit toute sa contenance aussitôt dehors. Draco prit la direction de la chambre de Pansy pour avoir la chance de pouvoir se préparer avant de commencer dignement cette journée.

Heureusement pour lui, sa meilleure amie et les filles de son dortoir avaient déserté, ce qui lui permit de prendre sa douche tranquillement.

Le jeune homme prit tout son temps pour prendre soin de sa peau et se coiffer de manière décente. Il ne daigna sortir que lorsqu'il fut parfait, toujours vêtu de son magnifique pyjama de soie noire. Frais et enhardis, Draco décida d'employer un charme d'illusion pour faire passer sa tenue pour une robe de sorcier avant de faire un Accio, retrouvant son écharpe égarée dans la salle commune.

Enfin paré à exécuter tout ce qu'il avait à faire, le jeune homme sortit pour se rendre à la volière. Sa mère devait lui envoyer son courrier hebdomadaire et Draco préférait être seul à ce moment-là.

L'Oméga monta pour intercepter son Grand-Duc dès son arrivée. Et quand celui-ci se montra enfin, au travers des lourds nuages d'Octobre, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Le hibou lâcha la missive dès qu'il fut proche de son maître pour se rendre immédiatement sur son perchoir.

Le Serpentard descendit promptement les escaliers pour aller s'assoir dans l'herbe et ouvrir sa lettre, le cœur battant. Déballant habilement, le jeune homme sortit précieusement la photographie que Mme Malfoy eut glissée avec un mot.

Ses yeux glissèrent avec affection sur le papier glacé, un minuscule sourire trainant sur ses lèvres. Il serra la photo contre lui pour commencer à lire l'écriture ronde de sa mère. Sa joie s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de la lecture du message.

« […]

J'espère que ton année à Poudlard se passe bien. Je sais que tu l'as déjà assez entendu mais ne te torture pas trop, ne te fais pas de mal et apprécie cette dernière année. C'est une chance.

N'angoisse pas pour le petit, les premières vacances arrivent bientôt, tu pourras le voir, et je m'occupe bien de lui. Il ne manque de rien.

N'oublie pas que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je suis fière de mon fils,

Avec tout mon amour.

Maman. »

Aussitôt lu, Draco remballa le tout. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, soulagé. Sa mère savait quels mots employer pour le rassurer un tant soit peu. Le jeune homme resta ainsi installé durant quelques minutes, se remettant doucement de son stress matinal.

\- Ca va, Malfoy ? questionna une voix familière en se penchant vers l'Oméga.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Potter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? répondit le blondinet en se relevant.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es assis, par terre, dehors, qui plus est en octobre et au pied de la volière, énuméra Harry, appuyant chaque point en le comptant sur ses doigts, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

Le survivant s'approcha dans l'idée de poser sa paumer sur le front de son rival mais celui-ci le repoussa.

\- Je pense être assez grand pour prendre soin de moi-même, Potter.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres.

\- Ne deviens pas trop familier sous prétexte que nous ne nous nous disputons plus, ajouta-t-il, le regard noir, je ne crois pas pouvoir dire que nous soyons amis.

\- Ca va, coupa sèchement le sorcier face à lui, je crois que j'ai compris. Je veux bien être gentil parce que tu es un Oméga avec un affreux complexe d'infériorité mais il faudrait que t'apprenne à ne pas dépasser les bornes.

Harry serra les dents pour le pas en dire plus et contenir la rage qui montait en lui. Les poings crispés, il se détourna.

Soudainement, Malfoy se rua sur lui, le poussant au sol pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, en hurlant :

\- Sale merde ! Qui a un complexe d'infériorité ?! Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?! Harry Potter ?! Tu crois être une référence ?! Tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était un Oméga il y a quelques mois et tu crois pouvoir m'emmerder avec tes leçons à deux balles ?!

Draco prit violemment le survivant par le col pour grincer, d'un air menaçant :

\- Tu ne sais rien, ok ? Et tu ne sauras jamais rien. Tous les Omégas ne sont pas les mêmes et on n'a pas tous vécus les mêmes choses.

Le sorcier repoussa subitement l'autre en se relevant pour repartir.

\- Essaye de connaître les gens avant de les insulter, connard !

Malfoy marcha rapidement, tête haute, le temps qu'il fut dans l'angle de vision de son rival pour se mettre à courir, une fois seul. Il avait la boule au ventre. Le jeune sorcier descendit jusqu'à sa chambre, la tristesse prenant, enfin, le dessus sur la rage. Il entra sans se soucier de ses amis enlacés dans le lit de Blaise, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux, et vint s'effondrer sur son lit.

Théodore adressa un regard inquiet au jeune homme nu installé sur lui. Celui-ci se releva de manière impudique, les jambes écartées, pour s'étirer et venir s'assoir au bord du lit de Draco. Le grand noir passa une main sur son visage tandis que Théodore se mettait en tailleur en bas du lit, après avoir enfilé un caleçon.

\- Tu as reçu la lettre de ta mère ? demanda Blaise d'une voix hésitante, peu habitué à consoler ses amis.

Draco ne répondit pas. Théodore se rapprocha, inquiet. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement, des larmes plein le visage, les joues rouges de rage.

\- Ce bâtard de Potter !

Les deux autres Serpentards se regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- Tu ne nous apprends pas grand-chose, là. Développe, s'il-te-plait, requit Blaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

L'Oméga brun lui donna un coup de coude, tout en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu te crois malin ?

Blaise roula des yeux en râlant. Draco fulminait, Théodore prit sa main dans la sienne dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Bon ! Eh bien, parle qu'on aille le défoncer ce bâtard de Potter ! s'impatienta le sang-pur à la peau noire.

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rougis par les larmes et l'énervement. Il cracha :

\- Potter s'est énervé contre moi. Je l'ai repoussé quand il s'inquiétait pour moi et… il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un Oméga qui souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité… mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Blaise !

Celui-ci prit la mouche et sortit en claquant la porte, toujours complètement nu. Théodore caressa la main de son meilleur ami qui semblait plus attristé encore. Il le rassura d'une voix douce :

\- Il est en rut, excuse-le. Il ne pense pas tout ce qu'il dit… je t'écoute, finis de raconter.

Draco se mit sur un coude pour essuyer son visage d'une main et continuer, perturbé :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'était amical avec moi uniquement parce que je suis un Oméga. Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de pleurer, on est d'accord ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mis dans cet état… je ne sais pas pourquoi mes émotions sont si violentes quand il s'agit de lui… ça me fait peur, Théo… je ne veux pas pleurer pour quelqu'un… par pour Potter…

Théodore se redressa pour embrasser fort la joue du blondinet et l'enlacer pour terminer de l'apaiser. Il frotta doucement le dos de son meilleur ami, la joue contre son épaule.

\- Il est peut-être temps d'accepter de nouveau le fait que tu puisses être attiré par un Alpha, conseilla le jeune homme.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds tremblait de tout son corps. Il murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

\- Il n'est même pas question de capacité actuellement mais de ce dont tu as envie.

Draco se tut, se serrant plus encore contre son ami.

\- Je ne peux pas réellement affirmer que j'en ai envie. Tous mes sentiments sont confondus avec le dégoût et la peur que m'inspirent les Alphas, expliqua Draco d'une voix basse, presque honteuse.

Nott se redressa pour caresser ses joues.

\- Peut-être que si tu apprends à comprendre et apprécier Potter, tu arriveras à en faire abstraction.

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules en répétant dans un murmure peu assuré « peut-être ».

Son meilleur ami lui sourit.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tous les Alphas étaient comme ceux sous les ordres de Voldemort. Sinon, crois-moi, je passerais plus de temps dans mon propre lit.

Le Serpentard se leva pour s'étirer.

\- Trop d'émotion en peu de temps pour moi, déclara-t-il alors que le blondinet se remettait doucement, je vais prendre ma douche. Ça te dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Théodore sourit de toutes ses dents en levant le pouce avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, Malfoy se jeta sur son armoire pour pouvoir, enfin, enfiler une tenue décente. Il revêtit un t-shirt et un jean noir, comme il aimait le faire depuis que son père n'était plus là pour le réprimander, chaussa ses mocassins puis passa un cardigan en laine sur ses épaules. Pour finir, il s'enroula dans son immense écharpe à l'effigie de sa maison.

Théodore sortit de la douche aussi vite qu'il y était entré, paré à se montrer à la population de Poudlard.

Il prit Draco par le bras et annonça :

\- J'ai envie de vin et de fromage ! Tu es avec moi ?

Le blondinet rit :

\- Avec plaisir !

Les deux amis dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune pour y trouver Blaise et Pansy. Ils les invitèrent joyeusement à se joindre à eux. La sorcière accepta aussitôt tandis que Blaise hésitait. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, il prit la main de Nott pour toute réponse.

Cela sembla contenter ses amis et ils partirent tous les quatre pour Pré-au-Lard.

Du côté des Gryffondors, le dimanche fut moins animé. Hermione et Neville passèrent la journée dans leur lit, Seamus et Dean trainèrent dans la salle commune, enlacés comme toujours, et Harry et Ron jouèrent au Quidditch et aux échecs, entre autres.

Et même si Harry Potter n'en n'avait pas l'air, il était troublé par les propos que lui avait tenu le Serpentard à la volière, le matin-même. Cela l'avait rendu pensif. Il avait été bien plus silencieux qu'à son habitude.

L'humeur du jeune homme oscillait entre profond désarroi et colère sans nom. Il ne savait plus comment caractériser sa relation avec Draco Malfoy.

Devait-il s'excuser ? Mais le Serpentard les accepterait-il ? Lui pardonnerait-il ?

Et pourquoi s'excuser ? Qu'avait-il réellement à se reprocher au final ?

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi son Alpha était-il attiré par cet énergumène ? Personne ne lui correspondait aussi mal que Malfoy.

\- Harry ?

Le brunet sursauta. Avachit dans le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il se redressa activement en réalisant avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Dean.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? questionna son colocataire.

\- Ouais, ouais, articula le survivant en se décalant pour que son ami prenne place, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

Le grand noir haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Il se justifia :

\- T'avais pas l'air bien alors tu aurais pu vouloir être seul.

Un silence pesant prit place.

Harry soupira une fois de plus, Dean se tourna vers lui, prêt à écouter. Le brunet engagea :

\- Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Seam' ?

Le sorcier à la peau noire resta interdit quelques longues secondes avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Normalement ! Enfin, comme on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ! Pourquoi ? Maintenant que tu sais que tu es un Alpha, tu penses que la séduction ça change ?

\- Ben… oui ?

Dean s'esclaffa à nouveau, des larmes perlant les coins de ses yeux. Son ami croisa les bras, vexé, attendant qu'il se calme. Le grand noir finit par arrêter de rire, inspirant et expirant lentement pour se remettre puis reprendre plus sérieusement :

\- Y'a aucune différence, mec. La séduction, c'est la séduction. Même quand tu crois que c'est « à moitié » gagné parce que tu peux te servir de tes phéromones Alphas, crois-moi, quand ça concerne l'amour, les statuts n'ont aucun impact. C'est la force du lien après la séduction qui change.

\- Et les histoires de destinée ?

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Ta destinée ne te saute pas à la gueule comme ça. Faut la provoquer, expliqua -t-il, tu ne feras que la repousser à plus tard. Et, au pire, tu la louperas. Mais en soi, en dehors de ça, rien ne change, vraiment. Tu dragues un Oméga comme tu dragues n'importe qui. T'as pas à montrer ta « puissance Alpha » ou un truc du genre : ce qui plait aux Omégas, comme à n'importe qui, c'est de voir que tu t'intéresses à eux pour ce qu'ils sont en tant que personne. Et non pas en tant que statut. C'est pas « tu es un Oméga, alors je veux être avec toi ».

Le sorcier à la peau noire sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Les livres d'histoires racontent que nous sommes soumis à notre bestialité. Mais notre humanité est bien plus forte quand nous ne nous rattachons pas à cette stupide idée que tout est dû aux Alphas.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il s'affaissa un peu plus dans les coussins.

Le survivant s'enquit alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as séduit chez Seamus ?

\- Sa détermination, attesta Dean sans réfléchir, sa vision des relations Alpha-Oméga, son humour, la légèreté avec laquelle il prend les remarques, son honnêteté… je continue ?

\- Rien d'uniquement physique en somme, conclut le brunet.

\- Clairement pas. Même si je le trouve incroyablement beau.

Harry se tut une fois de plus, mêlant ses doigts les uns aux autres. Son ami se pencha vers lui pour le sonder :

\- Qui est-ce ?

Déconcerté, le sorcier aux cheveux de jais se figea.

\- Co… comment ça ? bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

\- Si tu te poses tant que questions c'est forcément qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière. Alors ? Qui ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, les joues rougissant de gêne, bredouillant d'une voix basse :

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt… enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de moi… je préfère ne pas me prononcer...

Dean sourit. Il n'avait pas de doute sur la personne dont son ami parlait, même aveugle il l'aurait deviné.

\- Juste, renchérit le survivant, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tantôt il est compréhensif et aidant, tantôt il se vexe pour un oui, pour un non. Et puis, il se cache toujours derrière un masque de « je-m'en-foutisme »… je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense. Je me demande constamment si je fais les choses bien. J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet et un rival en même temps. Comme si… comme s'il me reprochait d'être un Alpha, comme si tout m'était dû parce que je suis… ça…

\- Beaucoup d'Omégas nourrissent une haine sans nom contre les Alphas, tu sais ?

Le brunet releva la tête vers son ami, intrigué. Dean poursuivit :

\- Seamus t'a expliqué : les Omégas n'ont pas les mêmes chances d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent par leurs propres moyens que les Alphas. C'est une question sociétale mais aussi de statut pour le coup. C'est comme ça mais les Alphas naissent avec une bonne étoile et ont une facilité monstre avec les relations humaines et les études. C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça. Mais la loi n'aide pas les Omégas pour autant. A cause des chaleurs, les Omégas ne sont pas aptes à suivre leurs études de manière constante, il leur faut toujours de l'aide. C'est pour ça que la plupart d'entre eux ne terminent même pas leurs études. De plus, ils ont un régime spécial de travail et n'ont pas le droit de travailler en relation avec d'autres personnes, qui seraient potentiellement Alphas. Toutes les lois sont faites par des Alphas, tout du moins majoritairement, parce que ce sont les seuls à accéder à des postes aussi hauts, pour les raisons que je t'ai dites précédemment.

Le grand noir s'assura que le survivant l'écoutait toujours pour insister :

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas détester quelqu'un pour son statut quand, à cause de celui-ci, tu ne peux pas te mesurer à lui ? Tout est contre le statut d'Oméga.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? supplia Harry.

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lister sur ses doigts :

\- Premièrement, montrer que les statuts ne sont que quelque chose de secondaire pour toi. Pour ça, tu peux nourrir cette rivalité qu'il y a entre vous… ou bien te mesurer à lui, en montrant que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être trop attentif aux besoins de l'autre, pas dans des mesures extrêmes en tout cas : je sais que Seamus déteste ça. Il a l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire par lui-même.

Le sorcier à la peau noire leva les yeux au ciel pour énumérer silencieusement ses conseils.

\- Enfin, ce n'est certainement pas exhaustif, avertit-il, et je n'ai pas la science infuse. Je n'ai fréquenté que Seam' et Ginny dans toute ma vie alors, bon…

Harry rit :

\- Tes « seules » relations amoureuses sont moins chaotiques et brèves que les miennes, donc bon… je crois que je peux t'écouter !

Dean sourit amicalement.

\- Content d'avoir pu t'être utile.

Le survivant se leva, s'étirant de tout son long pour claironner :

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoins de bouger ! Je vais aller voler un peu.

\- Mec, il fait nuit.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux d'Harry, si bien que Dean sut qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le retenir ici. Celui-ci soupira :

\- Ne te fais pas attraper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le meilleur à ça !

Le brunet disparut aussitôt de la salle commune. Il traversa les couloirs de Poudlard aussi prudemment que rapidement pour se rendre à l'extérieur, après avoir récupéré son Eclair de Feu.

Le vent soufflait agréablement, secouant les cheveux et les vêtements du sorcier qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier la fraicheur de cette nuit d'octobre. Le terrain de Quidditch baignait dans la faible lueur de la lune, accentuant ce côté apaisant qu'Harry avait toujours ressentit à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns leva les yeux vers le ciel quand il sentit un lourd coup d'air dans sa nuque. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un grand sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Spontanément, il enfourcha son balai pour rejoindre l'autre sorcier dans le ciel.

Le survivant dépassa bientôt son camarade, volant à une vitesse fulgurante, tant la joie lui prenait aux tripes.

L'écrasant courant d'air qu'il déplaça dérangea plus encore les caractéristiques cheveux blonds de l'autre. Celui-ci ralentit, surpris de ne plus être seul à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Potter s'arrêta, plus loin, faisant mine de l'attendre mais, de façon surprenante, le Serpentard le doubla de nouveau clamant de toutes ses forces :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me battre !

Harry se marra comme jamais, reprenant immédiatement sa course contre son rival de toujours.

 **xXx**

 _Enfin !_

 _Vous m'aviez tous manqué ! Vous, vos petits messages d'encouragements, votre présence !_

 _J'avais besoins de ça, j'ai toujours besoins de m'arrêter un peu, de ralentir. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais faire un métier artistique !_

 _Bref, bref, bref, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien fais non plus ! J'ai passé mes examens, obtenu ma seconde année de licence, voyagé un peu, revu des amies qui m'avaient beaucoup trop manquées… le début des vacances, mais aussi la fin puisque je recommence à travailler début juillet !_

 _Et vous, vos examens ? Qui en passe cette année ? Lequel passez-vous ? Ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _Je croise les doigts pour chacun d'entre vous !_

 _Dernière petite chose : je me remets à lire, alors auriez-vous des fic ou romans cool à me faire découvrir ? Que ce soit en anglais ou non._

 _Je m'arrête de parler, d'écrire, et attends tous vos retours sur ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu._

 _Suite de cette course effrénée au prochain épisode ?_

 _ **xx Merci à Bad pour sa correction xx**_


End file.
